Unexpected
by bellacullen166
Summary: Edward surely wouldn't leave Bella all alone in the woods after telling her the family will be leaving for good. He isn't that stupid right? Wrong. Jasper finds Bella on the cold earths floor in the middle of the woods, in the middle of quite literally nowhere. What happens when a friendship turns into something more? Will Edward come back? Will he try to get Bella back?
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

It was only too good to be true, even I knew that, so as much as I didn't want it to be true, when Edward walked me out into the middle of the woods, I knew what was going to happen. Just because I knew what was coming, doesn't mean I was ready for it any less. It is getting dark and cold and at this point I am stumbling around blind not knowing where I am even going. I have lost count how many times I have fallen down, there is no doubt I will be covered in bruises. Luckily Charlie is on the night shift this week and next, he shouldn't have to worry about me at the moment. The rain has made its appearance once again in Forks Washington which is now making matters only worse for this situation.

Thunder rolls in and just as the sound of a whip subsides, I hear something not far from me, maybe a stick breaking? I hear something else, but I can't tell what it is but as I sit up, I see a shadow loom in front of me and I feel a warm hand cover my own. The shadow hovers trying to get my attention, but I can't seem to concentrate on what the shadow is telling me. I blink, trying to get my eyes to focus enough to know who the shadow is; unfortunately, however, it is a bit too dark to make out who it is.

"Come on darlin'," The voice tells me. "Can you tell me if you're hurt?"

Darlin'? Why does that sound familiar? No, it's the voice that sounds familiar, why does the voice sound familiar though? It sounds warm, like honey, with a southern draw to it. Jasper?

"You're going to get sick; I need to get you out of the rain, I'm going to pick you up okay?" He says before lifting me up quickly, yet gently into his arms. "Try to relax darlin', we'll be home soon."

My eyes close and everything goes even more darker than when my eyes were and once more, I open my eyes but this time, I can see his very noticeable blonde hair as my head rests on his shoulder. I can't help but feel safe in his arms as he runs through the woods with ease. My eyes close as the tears spill unwillingly from the corners of my eyes, but it doesn't seem to faze him any. Edward always told me that he was the one who had trouble with his blood lust and control, but I don't see how that is possible seeing as I know I have scrapes and a couple of pretty good cuts on me and yet he doesn't flinch at the smell of my blood.

A few minutes later I am being placed inside of a car and I look around to see that we are on the side of the road.

"I wrote Charlie a note saying you are staying with Alice," He explains softly as he drives off into the dark.

I'm confused when he tells me this because Edward just told me they were leaving and not coming back. I don't say anything, I just let my eyes slip close and my head rests against the window. It isn't long until I feel my body getting lifted out of the car and I get placed into a big warm bed. Looking up, I see Jasper pulling my shoes off and placing them on the floor next to the bed before pulling up the covers to my shoulders. Before I know it, I feel a calmness flow through my body, and everything goes black as I fall into a Jasper induced sleep.

**JPOV**

Everybody left. Alice left me. I knew it was coming, I knew it for a long time. I thought I would be more upset, but I can't help but notice that I am nowhere close to upset as I can relieved. Before she left, she told me Bella would need me, to go find her, that I need to bring her back here until it is safe for her to go home. There is a bag in my car and when I open it up, it is filled with some clothes of Bella's. Go find her? Where could she be, surely Edward wouldn't just leave her in the middle of nowhere knowing she wouldn't be able to find her way back home, would he? Right at this moment, when I pull up to Bella's house, I realize that he did just that and anger builds up in my chest. It doesn't take me long to track her scent down to where she is currently laying on the cold earths floor and as I slow my pace and walk cautiously up to her.

Abandonment.

Confusion.

Hurt.

Anger.

Worthlessness.

All those emotions hit me like a ton of bricks as I try to make sure she isn't hurt too bad physically. I know she has some cuts on her as I can very clearly smell her blood, but I feel no attraction to suck her dry. All I want to do is wrap her up in my arms and keep hold of her, never letting her go. Where the hell did that come from? As I pick her up in my arms and run to my car that I parked at the edge of the forest, I can't help but feel the need to protect her, to never let her out of my sight again. I explain that I left a note for Charlie telling him that she is staying with Alice and as I tell her that I can feel the confusion hit once more. What is she thinking over there as she cries silently in the passenger seat? I wish I knew, and I wish I could tell her that everything would be okay, but she is human, and I know that whatever Edward told her, she won't believe anything I have to say at the moment.

Laying her in my bed, I can't help but place a kiss on her temple as I send her soothing vibes to make her feel calm and when her body falls into an induced sleep. Quickly I go out and grab Bella's bag before going back up and grabbing the first aid kit from the hall closet. When I go back into the room she is sleeping contently and as I uncover Bella, her mood shifts into uncertainty; so, I push some more good vibes to her not wanting her to be all worked up in her sleep as well. I make my way to open Bella's bag and grab out a set of pajamas which consist of a pair of black shorts and a tank top. Working quickly and as gently as I possibly can, I undress her trying not to look as I know she would be thoroughly embarrassed that I am changing her. However, she might feel, I need to make sure her cuts are cleaned up and she needs out of the dirty clothes she is in. Luckily there is nothing that needs stitches and should heal up on its own, so I place her back under the covers and put our clothes in the wash before going outside for some fresh air.

As much as I really don't want to leave Bella all alone right now, I hear a heard of deer about a half a mile away, so I tune into her emotions to make sure she is okay then take off through the woods. After I take down two bucks, I make my way back home and clean up. Checking the time, I see that it is only a bit past one in the morning and as I get changed into a pair of sleep pants and a cotton t-shirt, I crawl into bed next to Bella. Leaning against my headboard, I gently stroke her hair, moving it out of her face. I continue to send her some calming vibes as I watch her sleep next to me.

Thinking back, I try to find where everything went wrong with the Cullen family and with Alice but there is no specific one thing that stands out. Alice and I always knew we were never meant to be together, that we were never mates like the rest of the family. We agreed to be together for the time being as it would be easier for the both of us especially when we set out to find Carlisle's coven. Bella shifted beside me, so I look down to notice her heartbeat has sped up slightly and her emotions come flooding back to not only her, but to me as well. I still my hand motion in her hair and send a very small amount of comfort to her to let her know she wasn't alone. Clearly, she knew she wasn't alone, I just didn't want to frighten her that I am so close in proximity because I don't think she registered my touch when she woke up.

"What time is it?" Bella asks so quietly that if I weren't a vampire, I am not sure I would have heard her.

"Two thirty in the morning darlin'," I tell her softly trying to not pull her on top of me to crush her body into my own.

I can feel how tired she is but regardless she sits up in bed and I watch to gage her reaction to not being in her previous clothing. If she notices it, she doesn't say anything or feel anything other than exhaustion and some more confusion mixed with worthlessness.

"I need to shower," Bella says as she slowly stands to her feet wobbling and before I even register my movement, I am at her side steadying her. I can smell the tears before they fall from her beautiful brown eyes, so I lose my fight and pull her firmly against my chest into a hug just as she falls apart.

Seconds pass and then minutes do before she calms down on her own, but I don't let go of her and she doesn't seem to mind being in my embrace. I am currently rubbing soothing circles on Bella's right shoulder breathing her in deeply. When I feel that Bella retracts her hands that had fisted tightly in my shirt a few minutes ago, I release my hold letting some space come between us.

"I'm sorry," Bella mumbles as she tries to wipe away her tears with the back of her hands just as her embarrassment sets in.

"You have nothing to be sorry for darlin', nor do you have to feel embarrassed," I tell her as I walk into the bathroom and set out a couple of towels for her. "Take your shower and I'll go make you some tea," I murmur after walking over to the bedroom door before walking out slowly and waiting until I can hear the shower going before making my way down to the kitchen.

**BPOV**

I submerge myself under the hot water of Jasper's shower and stand there for a few minutes before I make a move to start washing my hair. Once that task is done, I quickly go through the motions before getting out then wrapping a towel me. Wrapping my hair up with the second I slide down to the floor, closing my eyes and letting out a breath I didn't know that I was holding. There is a soft knock on the bathroom door, drawing me back from my thoughts, forcing my eyes to reopen and my heart to slow its pace, I hear him talk softly but loud enough for me to hear him.

"Are you alright in there?" Jasper's voice sounds a bit nervous as he speaks through the door. "You've been in there for an hour…"

An hour has passed by already. I really must have been lost in thought and slowly I stand up on my feet.

"I'll be out in a couple of minutes," I say lowly knowing that he won't have trouble hearing me.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

Once I am dried off and dressed, I quickly brush out my hair and brush my teeth before putting the towels in the laundry bin and walking out with my bag, placing it where it resided previously. Jasper is sitting on the bed with a book in his hand watching as I walk slowly over and taking the spot I had been in before my shower.

"Tea?" He says as he holds out a cup which I take with a mumbled 'thanks' to him taking a sip.

With how long I was in the bathroom, the tea cooled down enough to be comfortable with drinking without scorching one's mouth. Its sweet but not too sweet, just how I like it. I sit there trying to sort out what to say to him, but I don't know if I can without feeling horrible with my questioning. I can feel Jaspers eyes on me as I take another drink of tea and I shift to look at him.

"How'd you know where to find me?" I ask tilting my head a bit to the side waiting for his answer.

"I didn't really," He answers. "Before they left, Alice told me I needed to find you and at first I was confused because surely you should've been home. When I got to your house though, you weren't anywhere around- inside or out so I ran through the forest until I picked up your scent."

I frown a bit when he mentions Alice because, well why would she care if I was found or not? Why did she up and leave Jasper like he never mattered to her to begin with. I suppose it would be because Edward had convinced everyone Jasper wasn't well enough to be included in the move. But they're his family… they wouldn't just abandon him, would they? _Look at what happened to you_. I shake my head of that thought. Of course, they could leave him, they did the same to me and even Emmett was excited to have me as his sister. Did they even care about either of us? Jasper has known and been with him the longest so how could they not care with all that time? With me I suppose I was only a human, I didn't matter much, and I understand that… sort of.

"Bella, why did Edward take you so far into the woods? Why didn't he keep you home?" Jasper asks with something in his voice I can't be sure what it is.

I shrug slightly. "Theoretically, I would have been able to get back home because we went there so much," I shake my head sighing a bit. "I tried to follow him I guess and got myself lost and by the time I didn't know where I was, I didn't care enough to go back."

Jasper frowns deeply as I finish what I am saying and I hope I didn't upset him because Alice told me to come find me, he didn't have to do that, so I am not sure why he did. "Bella," He says, "he took you out in the middle of nowhere to break up with you knowing you would be distraught." Suddenly Jasper is up on his feet pacing quickly but not in vampire speed.

I watch him feeling bad all over again for even opening my mouth to start this conversation. Jasper stops, looking very intently at me as if lost in thought and I can feel my face start to burn as he tries to think. My heartbeat quickens as he appears in front of me on the bed taking my cup out of my hand and putting it on the bedside table. Jasper seems unsure of something as he looks at me and I seem to become even a bit more self-conscious and for some stupid reason my eyes start to fill with tears which makes me angry. As Jasper registers my emotions his eyes become softer and his hand reaches out to swipe away my trader tears that finally make their way down my face.

"I'm sorry darlin'," Jasper whispers. "I shouldn't have gotten angry like that. Why are you feeling self-conscious though?"

I shrug a bit looking down at my hands, but I feel his cool hand lift my chin up until my eyes reach his intent, but soft looking topaz colored eyes. He wants an answer that I actually verbalize so I muster up the voice to actually say it, but it sounds stupid when I do. "Because I upset you," I tell him softly.

His hand drops from my chin and he slouches a bit, mirroring my own posture at the moment. Does he know he is doing that?

"You didn't upset me, Isabella," He says in a stern voice and I can only assume he is using my full name to get his point across to me. "Dickward pissed me off for treating you like something he can just throw away."

I can't help the small giggle that escapes my lips at the name _Dickward, _and Jasper even chuckles a bit with a small smile when he hears it. "Dickward," I repeat back to him which makes him laugh a bit more. "Did you have to think hard about that one or did it just come naturally?" I question shifting my position and a couple of seconds later he does the same. I don't think he realizes what he is doing but I don't say anything to let him know it either.

"It just kinda came naturally," He smiles before standing up and I watch his movements as he takes a couple of steps and grabs the cup from the side table and offers it back to me.

As I take the cup, our hands brush together and a shock goes up my arm making me gasp a little. I don't say anything as I take another drink of the tea and before I get finished, I am starting to feel tired and somewhat relaxed. It doesn't feel like Jasper is projecting to make me feel this way, so I frown a bit at my cup.

"Something called '_Sleepy time_' tea," Jasper answers my unspoken question which I nod in acknowledgement. "Why don't you lay down and try to rest darlin', you need to sleep, or you'll feel like death later on."

I raise my eyebrow at his statement and he simply shrugs with a small chuckle. Laying down, I watch as Jasper walks over to the bedroom door and flips off the light and it takes a few seconds before my eyes adjust to the lack of lighting. Jasper walks slowly over to the side of the bed and kneels down next to, so I shift onto my side and look at him, letting a small sigh escape my lips.

"Would you like some help going to sleep?" He asks softly, moving a strand of hair away from my face which makes goosebumps go across my skin.

I nod a bit because I don't think I would be able to fall to sleep without staying awake for a few more hours at the least. And just like that, my body becomes much heavier with sleep filling me, but I quickly try to fight it for a minute.

"Jasper?" I say or maybe even mumble lazily from the Jasper induced sleep taking over me.

"What is it, darlin'?" He asks softly, lifting up a bit so I can talk.

"Don't leave me," I whisper just as I feel the darkness take over and I think I hear him whisper '_never_' right before I am dead to the world.

**JPOV**

"Never," I whisper in her ear, kissing her temple when I know she is fully asleep. "I'm sorry, Bella, I never meant to hurt you," I say letting my head lean against her hand.

It is all my fault they left Forks, it is all my fault they left her behind like she was nothing and probably even ruined any sort of relationships going forward. At that thought I almost growl, I didn't want her to have any sort of romantic relationships, I wanted her for myself. _Where the hell did that thought come from?_ Bella could never want me, especially since I am the sole reason for the hurt, she is feeling right now. The only thing I can hope for is her forgiveness. This should have never happened, and it wouldn't have if it hadn't been for that stupid papercut.

The rest of the night passes pretty quickly and before long Bella is stirring in the bed, slowly waking up from my induced sleep. I remove my hand from her hair that I was previously stroking because I am sure she wouldn't like to wake up to me touching her. Bella's heartbeat picks up a bit as she opens her eyes and her emotions flip through quickly before it finally lands on numbness. I frown. She shouldn't have to feel like that.

I decide to ask the most idiotic question at the moment to see if her mood will change when I speak. "Are you okay?" I ask gently as she turns over to face me.

"I was kinda hoping it was a dream," She says as she goes from numbness to sadness.

Before I even register my own movement, my hand is once more wiping away her tears and as I do so her eyes flutter closed sighing a little. How do I tell her that if I could change anything to take the hurt away, I would do it? She doesn't deserve any of this and I hate myself for the fact I did this to her.

"It's not your fault, Jasper," She says softly covering my hand with hers which sends an electric shock up my arm.

Does she feel that too? Can she feel that I want her to selfishly want me as I do her? _Where the hell does this keep coming from?_

"It's not your fault," She says more forcefully and my eyes snap open to meet her determined brown ones.

Right at this moment, I can't believe just how selfless this person is laying in front of me. How can she not know that everything was set into motion right from the time that her finger was cut? Possibly even before that. I don't realize when Bella sits up, but when she stands up from the bed I sit up, watching intently as she walks over to her bag before turning around to look at me.

Embarrassment hits me hard as her eyebrows pull together into a frown. "Did you change me last night?"

I know if I could blush, my face would be red at the moment. I nod a bit before saying, "Yeah, I didn't want you to get sick from staying in those wet clothes. I promise I didn't- "

"I'm just gonna take a shower," Bella interrupts as her face flames up and I give her a tight smile just as she rushes into the bathroom.

**BPOV**

I don't know why I rush out of the room when I come to realize that Jasper had seen me ninety five percent naked and I wasn't even conscious for it. _Did you want to be conscious for it? Did you want him to see you naked?_ I shake my head as I start up the shower and make quick on my human moment before jumping in and standing there under the hot water. I am sure that Jasper can feel exactly how I am feeling but I don't even really know how I am feeling myself. I seem scattered at the moment, unable to hold onto one thing for too long. Going through the motions of my shower, after I get out to dry off and get dressed in a pair of thick black leggings and a green long-sleeved shirt. When I get done brushing my teeth, I pull my hair up into a messy bun, putting the towel in the hamper before walking back into the bedroom.

Luckily Jasper isn't there, so I put my clothes away calmly before walking down slowly to the kitchen, passing the empty living room as I go. I can hear Jasper moving around before I walk into the kitchen and I watch as he pulls out some strawberry jelly, spreading it onto some toast. Turning around, he motions for me to sit at the island, so I do so quietly as he places the plate of jellied toast in front of me with a cup of orange juice.

"Thanks," I mumble quietly. "Jasper?" I say fidgeting in the chair.

He watches me closely and before I can even say what I want to, he nods- giving me a small smile. "It's what I am here for. Your own personal Knight in Shining Armor," He jokes lightly.

Butterflies fill my stomach, but I ignore the feeling and take a drink of orange juice, trying to distract myself. Jasper seems to notice this, and he turns back around to put away the jelly as I eat a slice of toast before pushing the plate away. He frowns when he sees how little I ate but doesn't comment on it and instead throws the other half in the trash and cleans the dish.

"So, what would you like to do today?" He asks as he turns around leaning his elbows on the counter in front of me.

**A/N: Hmm… Lately I have been typing Bella/Jasper stories and just storing them on my laptop. I've been trying to type a few chapters of stories so that it'd be easier when it comes time to upload. Hopefully this works out in my favor. Until next time guys!**

**-bellacullen166**


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

After a week of staying at the old Cullen house, I call Charlie to check in to make sure he is okay. I try not the let anything reveal itself in my voice when I talk, and I am not sure if I do or not but Jasper smiles encouraging me.

"Yeah dad, I'll be home tomorrow night," I say knowing he has eaten nothing but either frozen meals or pizza since I have been gone. "Chicken parmesan for dinner?" I ask.

"My favorite," He says. "Really Bells, you don't have to worry about me. Just enjoy yourself with Alice."

"I already know you haven't eaten properly. Besides, I think _Alice,_" I emphasize her name looking at Jasper, "wanted me to come back over next weekend. I'll make you some meals you can heat up," I tell Charlie.

This isn't a complete lie, Jasper asked me to come back and I couldn't say no and quite frankly, I didn't want to either. Charlie just doesn't know Alice is really Jasper but what he don't know don't hurt… for now at least. I don't want to burst the bubble Jasper and I are in because he makes me feel better and I am not sure how he does it, but he does just by simply _being._

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then?" Charlie questions.

"Tomorrow," I repeat.

When we end the phone call, I look over at Jasper who is now reading a history book with a very concentrated expression on his face. He must notice my silence because he marks his spot before putting the book down and walking over to me.

"So darlin'," Jasper says kneeling in front of where I am sitting on the couch. "You wanted to go back down to the stream before it rains?"

I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. Jasper showed be the small stream that separates the Cullen property with the rest of the forest and it quickly became my favorite spot to go. The day after everybody left, he took me there and that is where we stayed half the day before '_the human needed to eat_'. For whatever reason or another, when I am with Jasper- he helps me forget anything ever happened which I appreciate very much and he doesn't push me to talk, he just lets me be.

"Unless you don't want to go," I tell him but still hope he is up for it.

Jasper laughs and offers me his hand once he stands up, "Let's get going, shall we?"

Jasper holds onto my hand firmly as we walk to the stream, not letting me trip over my two left feet. It's comfortable… more than I care to admit because surely, he can't think it is. I try to ignore whatever feeling's get brought on by his simple touch because I feel ridiculous for even feeling or thinking it anyhow. What makes me question not telling him is the look he gets in his eye, much like the one he has now watching me, like I am the only person he sees. As the hours and days pass, we become more comfortable with one another and that makes me happy because had Edward still been here, I know I wouldn't have gotten to know him like I do now. In some way I am happy he is gone, because I'd much rather have Jasper's friendship than Edward's dictatorship.

"What are you thinking about over there?" Jasper asks, breaking the silence between us and effectively making me turn bright red.

We had gotten to the stream and sat down in the same spot as last time, but this time Jasper pulls me down to sit in between his legs which I do so without hesitation. Surely, friends can do this without it being intimate… can't they? I shrug both at my thoughts as well as answering, or lack thereof his question. To be perfectly honest, I wasn't exactly sure what I was thinking at the moment.

**JPOV**

The more time I spend with Bella, the more of a stronger pull I feel towards her. It doesn't scare me more than it concerns me as to what I am feeling. When I try to gage how Bella is feeling, she seems to shift her mood quickly, almost as if she knows that I am trying to figure her out. Every now and then I will get a quick glimpse of what I believe to be longing, but it is gone within a fraction of a second. Bella's warm soft hands take one of mine, tracing invisible patters on my fingers and palms. This simple gesture makes me feel like there is nothing in the world that could penetrate our little bubble and that maybe, just maybe there is some hope to have her for my own. Up and down, up and down. I watch her motion on my hand intently, more so, I watch her expression as she does this. It seems like she doesn't even notice she is doing it because she seems to be lost in thought. I allow my head to gently drop onto Bella's shoulders as we sit in comfortable silence by the stream.

Soon the wind starts to pick up and I can smell the rain heading its way here quickly, so I go to stand up, but I am met with a small hand wrapping around my wrist effectively stilling my movement.

"Just a little longer?" She asks softly so I resume my spot right behind her and wrap my arms around her a bit tighter, but she doesn't seem to mind.

"Rain is coming very soon, maybe ten more minutes?" I inform her quietly in her ear as I pull her hair to the left side of her shoulders, exposing her beautiful soft skin. I can hear her heart skip a beat as it speeds up as I trail a finger down the side of her neck causing goosebumps to cover her body from the neck down. I smile as I know I am doing this to her, and I smile even wider when she flushes bright red from the head all the way down to her perfect smooth chest. "We should probably get going, darlin'," I whisper in her ear after a few more minutes.

Bella nods but doesn't make a move to stand up which makes me wonder what she is thinking as she sits there in contentment. Surely, she can feel me watching her intently, but she doesn't say anything about it and doesn't offer to answer my unspoken question. Once more her face turns red as my nose, on its own accord, nuzzles Bella's hair right behind her ear. Just as I am about to tease her lightly, I feel the raindrops coming down, effectively drenching the both of us within only a matter of seconds. Standing up quickly I help Bella to her feet laughing a little.

"I told you we didn't have long," I tell her as I hold her hand firmly, so she doesn't fall, or trip and the rain only comes pouring down even harder. "It would be faster if I could carry you," I just as thunder makes its appearance making Bella jump slightly from how loud it rumbles.

"Okay," She says a little reluctantly and I waste no time in sweeping her up into my arms and carrying her bridal style the rest of the way home.

Gently I sit her down on her feet as I reach the porch and keep a hold of her just in case her two left feet get in her way. Bella looks shyly up at me when I finally release her from my hold, and at this moment, I wish I could read her mind. I want nothing more than to kiss her, but I know I can't. Before I even give my body permission to even move an inch however, I have her pinned to the front door and I am looking at her deep in her chocolate brown eyes as a gasp escapes her mouth from the movement. The flutter of her heart is the first thing I start to concentrate on to keep me grounded, and slowly I lean into her trying to gage how she feels about this.

Contentment.

Nervousness.

Confusion.

_I press my mouth against hers and place a soft kiss, but Bella doesn't seem to want soft as she reaches up around my neck to tangle her small hands in my hair and pull me more firmly against herself. I groan softly as she does this and I don't hesitate to wrap an arm around her waist, hoisting her up until her feet dangle which she quickly fixes by wrapping her legs around my waist. My tongue reaches out and sweeps across her soft bottom lip seeking access which she gives me not even a moment later. We both groan as we taste one another, our tongues fighting for dominance which I quickly win. I only pull away when Bella seems to need some air and even when I bring our kissing to a halt, I gently kiss and nip her cheek, down to her jaw, and then to her neck bringing a shiver rippling through her body._

_Bella's ragged breathing starts to slow and when I think she can stand without falling, I release her legs from the hold I didn't notice I had on her and set her down. My hands however never leave her hips and I place soft butterfly kisses around her neck and face before resting my forehead against her own. Her bottom lip gets sucked in between her teeth as she chews gently on it but because I want to be the only one biting her lip, I reach up and gently drag my thumb right under her lip down her chin until she releases._

"I think it's raining a bit," Bella says blushing which makes me chuckle a bit snapping me out of my daydream, and I am suddenly aware just how close we are, and I find it hard not to crash my mouth onto her own. She's not over Edward and I know that, but I cannot help this feeling I have towards her. I am so boned next weekend.

**BPOV**

Just when I think Jasper was about to kiss me, he pulls away and grabs my hand gently in his and moves me so that he can open up the front door. I let him pull me inside the warm house trying not to think about what might have almost just happened. As much as I would have liked for him to kiss me, I don't think I am completely ready for that just yet. A shiver runs through me as I walk further into the house just as my stomach growls loudly.

"Why don't you go get changed and I'll make you something for lunch, darlin'?" Jasper says, his voice a little rough making me turn around to look at him.

I can't tell what he is thinking, his facial expression doesn't seem to give anything away, so I simply nod and go up to the bedroom. Digging through my bag, I try to find a pair of sweatpants but come up empty, I don't even have a pair of sleep pants in the bag.

"Hey, Jasper?" I shout a bit and before I can even turn around, he is in the doorway making me jump slightly.

"Sorry," He chuckles. "What do you need, Bella?"

"Uh, do you have any sweatpants I can borrow?" I ask suddenly shy and nervous for whatever reason.

Jasper gives me a smile and walks over to his dresser pulling out the middle drawer and talking out two items of clothing before turning back around and holding them out to me. I take them out of his hands, and just like before when our hands touch, there is an electric shock that travels up my arm. I try not to react, but I feel the blush creeping up on my face.

I clear my throat, taking a step back to grab the rest of my stuff for a shower. "Thanks," I say biting my lip, not being able to meet his eyes.

"You're welcome. Grilled cheese and soup?" He asks softly as he walks towards the door.

"That sounds good," I tell him as I gather my things for a shower.

**A/N: So how did you guys like the little daydream? I thought it was cute, of course I was going to leave it at the actual scene but changed it last minute. Let me know what you guys think! Until next time ladies and possible gents!**

**-bellacullen166**


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

Later on, that night when I am getting ready for bed as Jasper waits for me in the bedroom, I try to take a bit longer than usual for a bit of time to myself. I throw my hair up into a ponytail and brush my teeth slowly before gathering everything back up and walk back in from the bathroom. After placing my things back in my bag, I walk towards the bed to see Jasper reading once more concentrating at the words in the book. From here I know everything else in the world, at least for the time being, is in the back of his mind. He looks peaceful… until I climb into the bed and lay down on my side facing towards him. Jasper marks his spot in the book, putting it down beside him and looks at me.

"Sorry," I apologize, "didn't mean to disturb you."

"You didn't," Jasper tells me softly and makes himself a bit more comfortable. "I need to go hunt for a bit tonight." He informs me. "Would you like for me to wait until you're asleep?"

I nod. "Please," I reply.

Truth be told, I am afraid of the dreams that come around when he isn't here. As much as the dreams of us being intimate, they seem to turn dark when he isn't next to me. It's very confusing and I don't know why I keep having them. When I wake, there is only bits and pieces that I remember from when the dream turns dark, but it scares me, nonetheless. The good part of the dream is what I remember most of, it's what makes me nervous when I can't control my emotions while I sleep, what does Jasper think I am dreaming about? My thoughts slowly drift away as my eyes flutter closed and slip into the darkness that is sleep.

_I'm walking along the beach barefoot, letting the sand get in between my toes as the water rushes up to my ankles and then recedes once more. Its sunset and it is the most beautiful scene I have seen before me. Looking in front of me, I see Jasper literally shining like a diamond- millions of diamonds to be exact. As I walk closer, I can't help the smile that spreads across my face as his hand reaches out for me. The closer I get the more I notice something off in the distance, too far for me to make out and not close enough to either one of us for me to be alarmed quite yet. Once I reach Jasper, I let him take my hand and pull me into a tight hug and I can tell he is trying to tell me something in my ear, but his voice is muffled. _

_That something that I had seen off in the distance has moved from its spot, it seems to be moving closer and closer to our position on the beach. I try to tell Jasper that it is coming but he doesn't hear me as he pulls away looking at me with a smile. The figure is now even closer than before and I am now terrified as it has beady red eyes and a sadistic smile. My heart is beating louder than what I can hear myself yelling but instead of turning around, Jasper encloses his mouth against my own. Within the blink of an eye Jasper is gone and he is suddenly replaced with the beady eyed man. I don't have enough time to scream as he drags me deep into the water and taking me under._

**JPOV**

Around three in the morning I get back home to find Bella not in bed, but in the shower, which makes me frown. Quickly I grab a change of clothes that consist of a pair of sleep pants and a fitted cotton t-shirt then jump in the shower in the hall bathroom. By the time Bella is out and coming out of the bathroom, I am already back in bed with a cup of tea for her.

"Thanks," She whispers as she climbs into bed and grabs the cup of tea. "How long have you been back?"

"Not long. Why are you awake, darlin'?" I ask as I gage her emotions.

Scared.

Nervous.

Confused.

Bella shrugs her shoulders slightly taking a drink of the tea. "Bad dream, I guess."

"What was it about," I question her, taking the now empty cup from her hands and place it on the nightstand beside me. "You don't have to answer, I'm just curious," I say when she stays silent.

"I don't really even know what it's about to be honest," She says after a couple of minutes pass along. "There is a beach and you and then something comes up with beady red eyes and then everything kind of goes black," Bella frowns a bit, "saying it out loud sounds stupid, but when it's happening it's scary."

"It doesn't sound stupid, darlin'. With everything you've been through within the year, it is bound to catch up to you, even if you're only sleeping," I tell her as I send a small wave of drowsiness her way.

Bella's eyes flutter and she sighs softly, "Jasper?"

Another wave of drowsiness and contentment is what I send her way before answering her gently, "Yes, darlin'?"

Before she can give me a comprehensible answer, she has drifted off into a peaceful sleep and I make sure to keep it that way. Laying down fully next to her, I run a finger along her forehead and down her cheek, to her chin. Even in her sleep she is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. How did I not see this earlier? As I lay here, I can't help but think that Alice knew this would happen, but why wouldn't she tell me this sooner? Ever since we moved here, she had put distance between us and I knew that, but did she know all along that this would happen? Bella rolls over, moving closer to my stone-cold body and I still for a moment to compose myself.

I smile to myself and look down at this beautiful woman lying beside me. "I don't know what is going to happen between us, but I hope I can give you everything you deserve," I whisper.

By eight in the morning Bella is stirring, I move the stray hair out of her face just as her eyes open to meet mine. Her blush in instantaneous as she realizes I am watching her.

"Good morning," I whisper as I laugh softly. "Did you sleep well?"

Bella nods, somehow blushing even more than before as she rolls over and covers her head up with a pillow. I can't help but laugh, but I let her be and quickly change into a new set of clothes before she has the chance of trying to move.

"I'll let you have your human moment," I tell her as I walk out.

_Thump, thump, th-thum. _

I smile as her heart skips a beat. Making my way downstairs, I give her as much privacy as I can and hunt down her breakfast- no pun intended. Blueberry pancakes it is. Just as I hear Bella's soft footsteps, I am placing a pancake onto a plate before handing her the butter and syrup. Bella raises an eyebrow at me.

"I can make my own breakfast you know," She says shyly.

I shrug my shoulders before starting another pancake. "That takes out the fun for me though, besides, I _like_ making you breakfast. I find it relaxing."

As Bella readies her pancake, I feel her curiosity spike just as she cuts into it making me turn around with an arched eyebrow. What in the world could you be curious about now, darlin'? Her blush appears, as always, making me want her even more than the moment before.

"What would you like to know, Bella?" I ask her.

Instead of answering she cuts another piece off of the pancake and holds out the fork to me wanting me to take it. I scrunch my nose a bit and take the fork as I watch her and realize her eyes are filled with amusement. A second later I have placed the food in my mouth and begin chewing slowly as I hand her fork back. Bella erupts in a fit of giggles like a small child which only makes me laugh as I force back the repulsive food.

"I didn't think you'd actually eat it!" She laughs as a couple of tears poke through the corners of her eyes. "Oh! The pancake! It's burning!"

I quickly turn around and take the pan off the stove before walking over to the trashcan and flinging the now burnt pancake into it. Bella stops laughing after a minute or so more as I clean up and takes another bite of her own pancake.

"So, what happens when you eat human food?" She asks as she takes a drink of the orange juice, I put next to her.

"We have to force it back up the way it went down," I tell her before trying to take the now empty plate but get swatted away by her small hand.

"I can do that you know," She frowns so I let her take the plate and fork to wash on her own. "You didn't have to eat that you know."

I smile, "Well if I didn't then I wouldn't have been able to hear you laugh like a little child who won a goldfish at the county fair."

"Yeah but I am sure puking that back up won't be pleasant. Even for a human it isn't pleasant to do," She tells me as she dries off her hands.

"Worth it. Now what time did you need to get home? Wouldn't want Charlie to get upset with you for spending too much time away from home."

"Charlie won't get home until five, so I should probably get back around three thirty," Bella tells me.

The next few hours we play checkers and have the TV on in the background for noise. I watch as she concentrates. I smile as I see her bite her lip, pulling her eyebrows together creating a crease and then as she straightens up when she figures out her next move. After about six rounds she pushes the board away and stretches her arms above her head revealing a small section of skin on her torso which I immediately want to nibble on. What the hell Whitlock, get ahold of yourself!

**A/N: Have you guys ever had a bad dream but when you try to explain it out loud, it sounds utterly ridiculous? Basically, that was Bella's dream. Scary while experiencing it but not when explaining it. Any who, let me know what ya'll think!**

**-bellacullen166**


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

When I got home, Jasper promised to come by when Charlie goes to sleep so I reluctantly go about my day doing some much needed laundry and start on dinner. Chicken parmesan has always been his favorite, so I decide to make that tonight and while that is cooking, I do other small things to keep myself busy, I don't want time to think about anything that has happened this past week. Time luckily goes by quickly and soon Charlie comes through the front door.

"Something smells good!" He shouts which brings a smile to my face.

"It is almost done, maybe ten more minutes," I tell him as he hangs up his belt and walks into the kitchen where I already have an ice-cold beer waiting for him on the kitchen table.

Instead of going to the beer however, he automatically walks up to me and kisses the top of my head. "I missed you, Bells," He says, and I already know his face is just as red as mine because Charlie doesn't show much affection, he never has.

"Missed you too, dad," I mumble as he starts up the stairs and gets changed.

After we finish dinner, I clean up the dishes as Charlie goes to watch whatever game is on the television. My phone vibrates in my pocket making me frown as I dry off my hands and check it to see who it is, noticing Jasper's name and open the message. Sending a quick reply, I go sit with Charlie for a few until we both yawn and say our goodnights. Going up to my bedroom, I pull out a pair of neon blue and black plaid sleep shorts along with a plain black t-shirt then make my way to the bathroom. I shower quickly then finish my routine before heading back to my bedroom to see Jasper rocking in the chair in the corner of my room. As soon as my eyes land on him, his face lights up with a smile watching as I take a seat in the swivel chair at my desk, pulling my legs up to my chest.

"Did you have a good time with your father?" He asks softly as he watches as I swivel in the chair side to side gently.

I nod. "He seemed to miss me, he even gave me a half hug and a kiss on my head which isn't like him at all. I guess I didn't realize how much I missed him too," I shrug a bit.

"He did miss you a lot, Bella. I however- probably gotta say, missed you a bit more than him. I got used to having you around." It is Jaspers turn to smile almost shyly and I am sure if his face could turn red, it most certainly be the shade of a tomato, but unlike me, he doesn't seem embarrassed of his confession as I would have been.

I don't know why but I like the fact that he missed me, I like even more that he told me so because now I don't have to feel completely ridiculous for missing him too. My stomach fills with butterflies as I continue to think about what he just said.

Laughing softly, I shake my head. "Didn't get enough of me the past week? I know I can get annoying sometimes," I say with a smile of my own.

"Of course not," He tells me in the most serious tone. "Besides, you could never get annoying, keep me round long enough and I can show you that."

I arch an eyebrow towards him. Does he have a double meaning to his statement or am I just over reading things? I decide that I really didn't want to know that answer, especially not now because I know he is being honest and that is just something Edward never was.

"I missed you too," I admit and when Jaspers smile gets bigger, I blush. "Just a bit," I lie knowing full well he will be able to tell but that is exactly why I do.

Jasper laughs and rolls his eyes at me shaking his head before standing up and takes two steps towards me before kneeling down so that he is eye level with me. "I think you missed me a whole lot more than _'just a bit'_," He smirks.

My teeth sink into my bottom lip as try not to shift from the close proximity that Jasper has put between us. It doesn't make me nervous per say, but something in me stirs up a bit and I am unsure of the emotion entirely.

"Breathe," Jasper whispers in my ear and as I release my bottom lip, I exhale a deep breath I had unknowingly been holding in which makes Jasper laugh quietly.

"Glad I amuse you," I mumble as I shake my head, clearing out my thoughts.

**JPOV**

When Bella tells me she missed me, I swear my cold dead heart that hasn't beat in centuries, started right up at her words. I can't help but love the fact that she missed me, I also loved the fact that she lied and told me _'just a bit' _because maybe she doesn't want to admit what she is feeling for me. She doesn't know it yet, but what she is feeling is love towards me and I can't wait until she comes to realize this. When Bella finally figures this out, we can start our forever, but until then, I will wait until she is ready. I have the rest of eternity to wait and I don't mind waiting it out with her by my side.

"Come on, darlin'," I say standing up straight, holding out my hand for her to take. "You should get some sleep," I say as she stifles a yawn.

Without hesitation Bella slides her hand into mine and lets me lead her towards her full-sized bed in the middle of her room. I kick off my own shoes and relax against the headboard as Bella turns off her light. Climbing in next to me, I can't help but notice she seems to lay closer than she would need to me. I also can't help the happiness that fills my chest or the smile that spreads along my face.

"Jasper?" Bella says softly and looking down I see her eyes are closed but she isn't quite asleep yet.

"Yeah, darlin'?" I answer her quietly.

"Thank you," She mumbles and before I can ask her what for, her breathing levels out telling me that she has fallen asleep.

For the next couple of hours, I watch her sleep next to me, occasionally moving hair out of her face. I notice when I let my hand graze her skin, she sighs feeling content. Letting myself lay down fully, Bella automatically rolls over and lays her head in the crook of my armpit. Chuckling, I lean down and try to gently move her out of the current position but to no avail. The moment her head hits the pillow, she moves right back as if a magnet is attached to the both of us pulling her to me. The third time I try to move her, her eyes flutter open, but it takes her a minute to realize her position.

"Sorry," She says sleepily, a blush forming hot on her cheeks.

"Don't be, I just don't want your neck to hurt in the morning," I tell her.

Bella lifts the top half of her body just to pull her throw blanket under her head, bunching it up under my arm and shamelessly lays her head back into the previous position.

I smile, "Goodnight, darlin'," I say kissing her head.

"Mmhmm…" And with that she is back to sleep within seconds.

"Did you sleep well, darlin'?" I ask when Bella's eyes flutter open at nine in the morning.

It seems to take her a moment to see how close her body is to mine, sometime during the night her leg flung over my right one and hooked onto me. Slowly Bella untangles her leg from my own and I suddenly miss the contact of her warm body. A blush covers Bella's face as she moves over and stretches her body before getting up from bed.

"I'll be back," Bella says and quickly makes her way out of the bedroom into the bathroom, so I stand up and straighten up my clothes before slipping on my shoes. Just as I turn around Bella is already closing the door and is frowning but when she sees me watching her, she smiles shyly.

"Charlie is already at work," I tell her. "Did you want to get some breakfast?"

"I'm not that hungry yet," She tells me as she walks over to the bed and sits cross legged, patting the spot in front of her.

I don't hesitate to mimic her position in front of her and I can't help but to hold out my hand for her to take. Just like me, she doesn't hesitate to get closer which makes me smile.

"Would you like to go into Seattle with me later? I have a couple of errands to run." I ask hoping she would.

I haven't told her that I had been planning on getting a house not too far from Forks and I needed to go sign some paperwork to get everything in order. Afterwards, I figured we could go to a bookstore or two to browse around for something good. Bella didn't know that whatever she would find is what I would have at the house for her, of course she didn't know because I don't plan on telling her until everything is finalized.

"Sure, if you want me to," Bella says squeezing my hand in hers. "When?"

"I don't have to be there until noon, but I should go home and get changed. How about I pick you up in an hour and a half then make our way over? After we can get you some lunch and roam around Seattle a bit? How's that sound?" I question eagerly hoping like a small child who has asked for ice cream, to get told yes, I can have three scoops instead of two.

Bella giggles, "Sounds perfect."

**BPOV**

Jasper leaves me shortly after me agreeing to go with him to Seattle, so I get ready for the day. Picking out a pair of nice fitting dark wash jeans, I pair it with a white lowcut t-shirt and a dark red cover up. I decide to pull my hair up into a ponytail before grabbing my black converse and going down to the kitchen to wait. I can hear a car pull up into the driveway then a few seconds later there is a soft knock on the front door. Walking over to answer it, I smile to see Jasper standing there waiting for me.

"Are you ready, darlin'?"

**A/N: I myself am wondering when they are going to give into one another. Maybe next couple of chapters, I definitely don't want to drag it out too much. As a little side note, I will be going on vacation in a couple of weeks so I think I am going to post one or two additional chapters before I go. Let me know what ya'll think!**

**-bellacullen166**


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

The trip to Seattle is quiet, we make small talk, but I am perfectly comfortable with sitting back and watching the tree's pass by, quickly, I might add. Jasper, just like the other's like to go fast. Luckily for me, he opts to keep it under ninety miles per hour, unlike Edward who would go as fast as possible. Thinking back on it, I think he might have done so just because it was something that scared me, even when he would carry me on his back to the meadow, he would go impossibly fast. Jasper on the other hand, yes, goes fast, but not so fast to make me feel completely immobile. When Jasper had carried me back to the house from the stream the other day, he kept a firm hold on me so that I wouldn't feel as if I was going to fall. Edward never did that; he didn't think to do any of that.

"We're here, darlin'," Jasper breaks me of my thoughts.

We are now currently parked in front of a small building that has a realtor sign in front of the door. I try not to think anything about it as we get out and he places his hand on my lower back making sure to keep me steady.

"Mr. Whitlock!" A little old lady with grey hair and green framed bifocals on says. "I've been expecting you; I hope you found it here easily, I know we aren't a big company," She smiles sweetly.

"No trouble at all Mrs. Kenley," Jasper smiles, "Is everything gathered?"

"Yes, it is sugar, let me go grab it really quick," The sweet old lady says.

As Mrs. Kenley walks to the back-office Jasper turns and smiles down at me, "She and her husband run this place, her son works here part time to help. I figured going small would be the better option, especially since they aren't well known," Jasper explains.

I nod a bit, "That's nice of you then. Basically, they're a mom and pop shop, I'm sure they appreciate the business."

"Here you go dear, just sign on the highlighted areas," Mrs. Kenley says as she comes back into the reception area with a clipboard, pen, and a stack of papers.

I go sit in one of the chairs and cross my legs, letting Jasper fill out what he needs without distraction and about ten minutes later we are walking out the door and making our way to a small bookstore just a few stores down from Mrs. Kenley. Jasper holds the door open for me and we split up to browse around the store, soon enough I have found a book and have made my way to one of the bean bag chairs. I'm not sure how much time has passed but I am on chapter three of the book when I feel a cold hand on my shoulder which startles me.

"Jasper!" I exclaim. "You scared me," I sigh laughing a bit.

"I'm sorry," He chuckles kneeling down to my level. "I tried to get your attention, but you seemed a bit engrossed in your book. Were you ready to get going or did you want to stay a bit longer?"

"I tend to block everything out when I read," I tell him, "we can go if you're ready."

Jasper plucks the book I have out of my hand gently, making sure to keep a finger in between the pages to keep my spot and turns it over to read the cover. Reading the title Jasper laughs softly, "I didn't ping you for a Harry Potter lover," He tells me with an amused tone.

"I happen to have always liked reading the books, I haven't for a while though," I say with a shrug.

Jasper frowns at the last part and tilts his head to the side in question. "Why not?"

"Renee accidently threw the books out when she and Phil moved a few months ago. I don't think she thought about it before she did it, but they were really old anyways," I explain.

His frown deepens as he stands up, holding his hand out to me, to help me stand up. Jasper digs into his pocket and pulls out his keys handing them to me. "Why don't you go back to the car, I'll be a few more minutes, I forgot to grab something."

I raise an eyebrow but take the keys anyways and make my way outside, walking back to the car. Once I am inside the car, I lock the doors and wait patiently for him to make his way back to me- to the car- not to me, that's stupid, I'm simply just occupying his car… I am simply his friend. _Is it stupid, Bella? Have you not seen how he looks at you when you're not looking?_ Clearly, I haven't seeing as _I am not looking._ Great, now I am talking to myself. I must be going crazy or something. There is a small knock on the window making me look up to see Jasper standing there waiting for me to unlock the door which I do.

"You could've started the car, darlin', no need to be cold." Jasper says as he buckles up.

"Not too cold yet," I reply. "Did you get everything you needed?" I ask.

Jasper pauses for a second, almost as if I caught him off guard before bouncing back quickly, "Yep. Are you getting hungry yet or would you like to go to another bookstore?"

"I'm not really hungry," I tell him.

About two in the afternoon Jasper is pulling up to a fast food drive through and ordering me a cheeseburger and fries with an orange soda. After we drive off, he parks at a public park and leads me to a picnic table. Mostly I just pick at the food before Jasper starts to analyze me.

"You haven't eaten since dinner last night darlin'," Jasper frowns. "Are you sure you can't eat a little more?"

"I haven't had much of an appetite," I say almost feeling guilty.

Even at dinner last night I didn't eat much, too many things running around in my thoughts is my guess. Jasper nods as he gathers up everything but my drink and walks it to the nearby trashcan. I watch as he walks back over, he stands tall, walking with a purpose towards me before taking back his seat.

"We should head back soon, there is supposed to be a storm hitting pretty soon," Jasper tells me, "Was there anything else you would like to do while we are here?"

**JPOV**

Charlie had called Bella to tell her than he wouldn't be making it home tonight due to one of the officer's wife's going into premature labor. He had asked if she would be able to stay with Alice in which her eye's flickered to me in question. Of course, you silly girl, I would love nothing more for you to come back over and let me have you to myself. Bella gives me a shy smile as she lets Charlie know that she would be staying for a couple of days. I wait for her down in the kitchen as she packs her bag and grabs anything she might need just in case.

"Ready?" I ask as she makes her way back down.

"Not quite, I need to prep write down the instructions for Charlie's dinner when he gets ready for it," She tells me as she grabs a notepad and a couple of minutes later, we are in the car on our way back to the Cullen house.

Soon enough we won't be coming back here, we will be at my very own house. It should only take a couple of more weeks for me to be able to move in, I am hoping Bella likes it, I want her to be just as comfortable there. Just as I pull up the driveway and park, thunder rolls in and I quickly grab everything out of the car before Bella has time to unbuckle her seatbelt and open the door. I am right back at her side as she closes the door and I grab her hand, leading her up the stairs and in the house.

We make our way up to the bedroom where I already have Bella's bag and the gift, I bought from the bookstore earlier in the day. Hopefully she doesn't get upset that I spent a small amount of money. Walking in the room Bella stops when she sees the chest that holds her gift hostage. I try to keep a poker face as Bella looks up at me almost knowing what I had done, and I gently nudge her to go forward. Slowly Bella walks over to the bed where the chest sits and opens up the small envelope that hold a key that resembles one of the flying ones in the book. Bella raises an eyebrow at me and in turn I give her a cheesy smile and motion for her to keep going.

Once the chest clicks and snaps open, Bella takes out the note I placed inside.

'_Don't let the muggles get you down…'_

She giggles which is music to my ears and a really big smile on my face. Pulling out the first book that she had been reading in the store, she opens where I placed the bookmark for her to pick up where she left off. After kicking off my shoes I make my way over to be met with a pair of soft lips on my cheek.

"Thank you," She says excitedly but still her face turns red.

Excited.

Nervous.

I recover from my shock from her response quickly and smile. "You like?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Very much, Jasper. Thank you."

**A/N: Almost time for my vacation and I cannot wait! It'll be weird not writing anything on my laptop, but I will post an extra chapter up before I go. **


	7. Chapter 7

**JPOV**

Finally, I can make my way back to Bella now that I have everything organized at the new house. Tonight, I will be picking her up for the first time to stay over since Bella had informed Charlie that the Cullen's had moved. He is under the impression that I had stayed behind because I was taking courses at the local college. Unlike with Edward, Charlie seems to have taken a liking with me which makes things much easier when I want to be around Bella. Speaking of Bella, I watch as she locks her front door and before she reaches the bottom step of the porch, she trips, and I am there catching her in my arms before she can land on the cold pavement.

"I know I'm attractive and all, but you really don't have to fall to your knees when you see me," I say teasingly as I steady her on her two left feet.

Instantly I feel a rush of Bella's embarrassment and I can smell her blood rushing to her face as she regains her balance. I can't help the laugh that comes from me. Grabbing her bag, I hold onto her arm gently as we walk over to the car and I quickly put her bag in the backseat before opening up the passenger door for her. As I drive what should be a half hour trip, in just under fifteen minutes, Bella is absentmindedly drawing patterns on the top side of my right hand. As I pull up the long driveway, I turn my hand over, effectively grabbing her attention as her head pops up. Her bottom lip gets pulled in between her teeth as we come to a stop and raising my hand up to her chin, I gently pull down so she will release. _That should be my job._

"Come on, darlin', let's get you inside," I say softly running my thumb across her bottom lip before quickly getting out and taking a deep breath.

This is going to be one long weekend if I can't keep my thoughts in check and my hands off of her. As much as I would love to smother Bella with an obscene amount of make-out sessions, I don't think that is something appropriate at the moment. _Why not? You know she wants you, even if she doesn't want to admit it just yet. _Exactly. She's scared, rightfully so. My dear old brother didn't give her a good impression whatsoever. I plan to do things right for her, she doesn't need to be reminded of anything about him. Opening up the passenger door, I hold out my hand for her small delicate one and help her out.

"It's beautiful," Bella says as we make our way up to the enclosed porch.

"Yes, you are," I murmur so low that she shouldn't be able to hear me, but I feel a tinge of self-doubt that makes me pause for a moment. She didn't hear me, did she?

I open the screen door for her and let her walk in first, as her eye's settle on the porch swing, I can feel her excitement making me chuckle. Unlocking the front door, I place my hand on the small of her back and lead her inside the house. Right when we walk in, the living room is to the left that currently has a dark grey sectional couch with a small coffee table that has the large flat screen TV remote and DVD player remote on it. Walking further inside to the right is the dining room which has a dinner table that fits six people which makes Bella raise an eyebrow at me. I smile sheepishly as I shrug and lead her into the kitchen where I currently have Bella's lunch waiting at the island.

"I figured you probably didn't eat yet, so I got you some lunch," I say as we walk further into the kitchen and I lift her up into one of the chairs before grabbing a bottle of water and placing it on the counter island. Before Bella can confirm or deny my suspicions, her stomach growls loudly which makes for an embarrassed blush flush across her face. "Guilty as charged," I chuckle and take out the Italian packaged lunch I ordered for her.

"You do know I can't eat all of this, right?" She questions as I pull out three different pasta's, a salad, and bread sticks.

I shrug, "I didn't know what you would like, so I figured if I got an assortment then you were bound to like something."

As Bella eats her lunch, I take her bag up to the bedroom, unpacking her clothes and placing them in the top drawer of the dresser. I smile to myself as I make my way back down to the kitchen to see Bella has cleaned up her lunch and is placing the leftovers in the fridge.

"Ready to see the rest of the house?" I ask as I lean against the entrance of the kitchen with my hands in my pockets.

"Yep!" She tells me as she turns around and grabs her bottle of water and walks over to me. "Thank you for lunch," She smiles.

"Of course, darlin'," I murmur and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before taking her hand and head down the hall where there is a small cozy reading area that I am positive Bella would love. Just as we reach the area, I can tell she is very much excited as she takes in her surroundings.

There are a few bean bag chairs, and a wall filled with all the books she had stopped and picked up along the way in the bookstores I took her to in Seattle. There is a curved window where we can sit and read on the ledge of it comfortably. Bella's chest filled with her books have its residence on the ledge which she automatically walks to. I can't help the smile that spreads across my face as I walk closer to the beautiful girl standing happily in front of me.

"So?" I question softly wanting to know her opinion.

Turning around, Bella smiles at me sending me her appreciation. "I love it," She tells me.

"Shall we continue?" I say as my hand reaches up to her face, cooling her hot skin with my cool hand.

"Yes," She says almost shyly, and I take her hand in mine, walking beside her up the staircase.

I show her the hall bathroom, then the guest room, and then the master bedroom which has a walk-in closet and a big bathroom to go with it. In the middle of the bedroom sits a king-sized bed which has two bedside tables on either side of it with lamps on each one. The dresser resides at the foot of the bed along the wall and just above that is a smaller flat screen TV hanging above it. To the right, there is a set of double doors that walk out to a small balcony that has a glider and a couple of matching chairs. Bella doesn't go check out the master bath, instead walks back over to me where my hand automatically goes to rest on her hip.

_Pulling Bella to me, my left-hand fists up into her long brown hair, I don't allow any time for her to think about the fact I have now smashed my mouth against hers. A sexy moan emits from Bella which forces a low growl to form in my chest and I swing her up into my arms and trail open mouth kisses down her cheek, to her neck, nipping gently at her pulse point._

"_Jasper," Bella moans my name and-_

**BPOV**

"Jasper? You okay?" I ask after a couple of minutes of him standing like a statue, after I had walked up to him.

His darkened golden eye's blink a few times before he lets his grasp on me go shaking his head and frowning. I wonder what's wrong, I hope I didn't upset him.

"Sorry, darlin', I was lost in thought. Would you like to watch a movie?" He asks raising a hand to stroke my cheek.

I let myself lean into his hand for a moment before nodding and I let him take my hand and lead me downstairs to the living room. As Jasper walks over and selects a movie for us to watch, I sit down on the couch and place my water bottle on a coaster that sits on the coffee table. Crossing my legs, I wait for him to come sit next to me. Once the movie is in and he has both controllers in hand, he takes his seat to the left of me where he stretches his legs out in front of him. As the movie goes through the beginning credits, I grab the throw blanket from the back of the couch and lay down with my head in Jasper's lap. Instantly his hand relaxes itself on my side, making butterflies float around in my stomach but I don't dare move or say anything about it. The last thing I would need is to scare him away and I am definitely not chancing anything right now.

Jasper creates small patterns on my side as I lay there watching the movie until about halfway through the movie when I can tell he is watching me. Turning over onto my back, I look up into his eye's, Jasper's never removing his from my own. His hand is now playing with a lock of my hair and I can't help the jolt of electricity that sends through my body as his fingertips graze along my shoulder. We stay there in that position for what seems like hours, but in reality, it was only minutes until I take his hand in my own before refocusing on the movie playing.

I don't notice I am doing anything until I feel Jasper's body move up and down and as I look up at him, I see him laughing. "What?" I question suddenly self-conscious.

"You seem hell bent on trying to cut yourself on my fingernail there, Bella," he tells me as he takes my thumb in his hand and raises it up to show the indentation of his nail on the pad of my thumb.

"I'm sorry," I say with a blush. "I didn't bend your nail, did I?"

This causing some more laughter from Jasper and I blush even more as he shakes his head. I am thoroughly embarrassed and I'm not too sure what for. "I'm sorry, darlin', I don't mean to laugh at you," His laughing comes to a halt but I he is still smiling widely down at me.

I bite my bottom lip and within seconds, the hand I was holding is tugging gently at my chin for me to release which I do. Just like earlier before we got out of the car, his thumb rubs over my lip, soothing it from its vicious hold from my teeth. His hand retreats and lays down on my stomach which makes my face turn even redder making him smile more.

"You're beautiful when you blush," Jasper murmurs rubbing his thumb up and down in place which creates a tingling feeling all over.

I shake my head a bit, "I think you need to get your eyes checked out, I think they're going bad or something," I say.

"You don't see yourself clearly, darlin'. I would know, I have perfect vision," He informs me with a serious look on his face.

My teeth reclaim my lip and try to return my attention to the movie.

**A/N: Don't worry, I don't think they are going to be able to hold off for much longer! On another note, my apartment got flooded over night! What a nice way to wake up for work huh? Of course, with my luck, or lack thereof, it happens right before I am due for vacation. Welp, let me know what ya'll think!**

**-bellacullen166**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So very sorry it took so long to update! Between my apartment flooding and trying to get that mess straightened out and going on vacation before anything got done, it's been hectic and utterly exhausting. On a better note though, I GOT ENGAGED! But anyhow here is what you've all been waiting for! Enjoy!**

**JPOV**

As I gently move Bella's hair out of her face, I watch intently at her reactions to my touch. Even in her sleep Bella seems to mange to try to gnaw off her lip so once more, I gently tug on her chin just below her lip to get her to release it. She sighs as I run my thumb over her lip wishing I was the one to bite that lip of hers.

"Jasper…" Bella mumbles.

"What is it, darlin'?" I answer knowing full well she is in a very deep sleep and won't answer me back.

"Don't leave…" Her face scrunches up a bit and I try to sooth her with my touch which seems to help a bit as her heartbeat returns to normal and she turns over so that her face is now against my hip bone.

"I'll never leave you, my beautiful silly girl," I place a kiss on her temple.

A half hour goes by before Bella's heartbeat picks up speed and her eyes flutter open immediately seeking my own. "Did you sleep well?" I question softly as I help her into a sitting position.

She stretches her arms above her head making a couple of bones crack in response to the movement. "Yes, I did actually. Hope I didn't bore you with making you stay in one spot," She finishes shyly.

"You could never bore me, Bella. Besides, you talk in your sleep, so it makes it interesting for me to watch over you," I tease as I get hit with an abundance of embarrassment. "Don't be embarrassed, it's cute and I like it," I tell her as I send her a dose of tranquility.

"Talking in one's sleep is _not_ cute, it is _mortifying,_" Bella tells me as she covers her face with her hands.

"It would only be mortifying if you said something I didn't already know," I inform her. "Now enough hiding," I shift so that I can gently pull her hands away from hiding her beautiful face. "Let's go take a walk around the property."

As we walk back towards the beginning of the wooded area behind the house, our hands seem to connect to each other's, and it sends an intense electric shock through me. I pause my walking which makes Bella turn and lock eyes with me as I try to gather the right words to say what I need to.

"What's wrong, Jasper?" She questions with a sudden spike of nerves.

"Nothing's wrong, darlin'," I reassure her as I step directly in front of her. "I do need to talk to you about something though and I am not entirely sure you are ready for what I am going to tell you."

Bella stands completely still and if I didn't know any better, she could pass as a statue right now. Her pulse quickens and her anxiety spikes up and I know she must be trying to come up with every scenario and then some for what is happening.

"Breathe, darlin'," I say softly as I run my hand to cup her face.

Suddenly I can't let the words come out like I should, and her smell is so intoxicating that I take a deep breath and close my eyes. When I open my eyes once more, I look down at Bella, she is biting her lip as she starts to fidget in place. I lift my hand up and gently coax her to release her lip and when she does, she releases a breath she had been holding. I take an unnecessary breath as I place my hand on her hip and lean in close relishing in the fact that her heart seems to be beating so hard against her ribcage that I am sure it could fly out.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," I whisper. _Please don't tell me to stop. Let me show you how much I want you. Let me show you how much I need you. _I move in even closer, my lips brushing against her soft ones and as I do, her breathing hitches and I finally press my lips gently against her own.

A spark seems to ignite between the two of us because as I go to kiss her more firmly, her hands go up and tangle in my hair pulling me closer. My tongue sweeps out across to her bottom lip seeking entrance to more of her. I groan when she grants me access to her warm mouth and pull her even closer to me. A few moments later I can feel her need for air, so I reluctantly retract myself from her, placing my forehead on hers. We are both panting hard, more so Bella than I, but even I seem to be in loss of breath.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while," I chuckle softly as Bella seems to calm herself down but doesn't move to put space between us. Nothing but happiness seems to be radiating off of Bella and for that I am ecstatic.

**BPOV**

_Oh my god._

_Oh my god._

_Oh my god!_

His lips against mine are so intoxicating that I can hardly breathe but when he pulls away so I can receive some much-needed oxygen, I instantly want his mouth right back on mine.

"Me too," I say as my face flames up in my admittance.

"You're beautiful when you blush," Jasper whispers stroking his thumb over my cheek bone, cooling it down.

I shake my head a bit, biting down on my lip as I let myself untangle my hands from Jaspers hair. A heavy breeze passes through making me shiver slightly which in turn makes Jasper snap out of his thoughts and he releases his hold on me as well, taking my hand and leading me back up to the house. My heart is still beating quite hard against my ribcage as we walk into the living room where Jasper pulls me down onto his lap. I let my head rest against his shoulder, and we sit there with me in his lap, gently rubbing my back, for about fifteen minutes before my emotions get the better of me. Anxiety creeps slowly in and there feeling like a heavy weight on my chest. What if he decides that I am not good to be around anymore? I don't think I could handle that rejection… ever.

"Tell me what is going on in that mind of yours, darlin'," Jasper says softly as he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

Oh, god. I don't think I can actually voice what is going through my mind, I don't even think I know fully what it is myself. So instead of using words to tell him what exactly is going through my mind, I push my emotions out and onto him.

_I'm scared,_ I try to tell him which seems to work because his hand stills on my back for a brief moment before continuing its movement.

"You're scared?" He questions softly.

_Guilty._

"Why are you scared, darlin'? Are you scared of me?" His voice is now filled with worry and concern as he asks the second part of his question.

I quickly shake my head, I could never be scared of Jasper, not in a million years.

_Abandonment,_ it is something I have a huge issue with as of somewhat recently. Oddly enough, that issue came about when I got left in the woods cold and alone. I know it sounds stupid, I _know _that it is very stupid, but I can't help it. Jasper shifts me so that I am straddling him, but I can't bring myself to look up at him and instead, I keep my head down.

"Look at me, please," Jasper says but I still can't seem to muster up the courage to look at him. I'm afraid of what I might see if I do. His hand gently presses up against the bottom of my chin, bringing my head up and I instantly close my eyes, squeezing them closed tightly for a moment until I hear him once more. "Bella, please look at me, I need to see those beautiful brown eyes of yours." This time, I grant his request, slowly, might I add, but I lock my eyes with his own. "There they are," Jasper smiles and wipes away a tear that I didn't even know escaped from my eye. "I know that my dumbass brother left you like you were nothing, but you have to know that I would never do that," Jasper tells me as his hand gently strokes my cheek. "You have absolutely no reason to believe me, but I could never leave you, not even if you asked me to and I hope that would never happen. I care about you way too much and I am too much of a selfish vampire to ever leave you behind in a million years."

Tears swell up in my eyes at his words and I believe them because he hasn't given me any reason not to. "I know," I tell him. "I'm not comparing you to him- well I guess I was, wasn't I?" I frown. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to its just- "My anxiety starts back up and Jasper immediately sends me a soothing vibe to calm me. "Thanks," I mumble.

"I know you didn't intend that, Bella," Jasper informs me, and I can't help the relief I feel when he tells me so, which makes him smile a bit. "How about you take a few moments to gather your thoughts and I will go make you some tea?" He suggests as he brings his hand up to tug just below my bottom lip to get me to release it and when I let go of said lip, his thumb runs across it, soothing it almost.

Closing my eyes, I can't help but feel nothing but calm so even though I don't really want to move from this position, I nod my head in agreeance. Before I get the chance to move myself off of Jaspers lap, he has me in a sitting position in the exact spot he was in making me gasp from the sudden movement. I hear Jasper chuckle softly, before bending down to place a kiss on my cheek which forces a million butterflies rattle around in my stomach.

While Jasper is in the kitchen making me a cup of tea, I try to gather my thoughts but the three minutes that the water warms up in the microwave don't seem to be enough time for me as he makes his way back to me. Jasper takes his seat next to me as he hands me the mug of tea which I take and immediately take a sip.

"For a vampire, you know how to make a good cup of tea," I say softly and run my finger along the rim of the cup.

"I used to make my mother tea all the time when I was human. I guess that just kind of stuck with me, the memory is a bit fuzzy though," Jasper tells me softly.

That sparked an interest, I would love to know more about Jaspers human life. "Do you remember much from when you were human?" I ask as I raise my eyes to meet his.

"Not much, bits and pieces mostly," He shrugs a bit.

"Would you tell me what you do remember?" I ask sitting up a bit.

Jaspers expression tells me that he is shocked by my question but recovers with, "At a later time if you would like, darlin'," He offers a small smile.

"I would love to hear everything," I tell him truthfully. Why wouldn't I want to know everything about this man sitting in front of me?

"Then I will tell you, but first we should probably go back to the original conversation?" Jasper suggests and I can feel the anxiety creep back in and I feel ashamed that I ever compared the two brothers.

I take another sip of my tea before pulling my legs up to my chest and placing my chin on my knees as I hold the mug just above my feet.

"I know you aren't Edward," I say sighing a bit. "I never meant to compare the two of you. Really, I don't think it has anything to do with you, rather than it is to do with myself," I try to explain.

"Go on," Jasper encourages, and he grabs my cup of tea and placing it on the coffee table before taking one of my hands in his, rubbing his thumb gently in circles.

"Well with Edward, he controlled basically every aspect of the relationship; when we kissed, for how long, stuff like that," I shrug a bit. "I just never felt like I was enough for him. My doubt doesn't have anything to do with you as much as it does myself. I know compared to any of you I am inadequate, so I understand if- "I get cut off by Jaspers lips pressing against mine, effectively taking my breath away.

**A/N: And so, they finally had their first kiss! I'm thinking Edward will be making an appearance fairly soon. Until next time folks!**

**-bellacullen166**


	9. Chapter 9

**JPOV**

How could that stupid brother of mine treat this beautiful girl sitting in front of me, so poorly? Oh darlin', you are so much more than enough, how can I make you see that? I couldn't take the explanation she was trying to give, so I lean in and kiss her firmly on the mouth, sliding my right hand into her hair as my right-hand grabs onto her arm pulling her to me. Bella shifts her position so that I can pull her gently onto my lap, never once releasing her mouth. I try to replace any doubt she may have in this kiss; I want to let her know that anything he had led her to believe about herself, was untrue.

Sweeping out my tongue, I ask politely for permission to explore her mouth as her hand reaches up and around into my own hair, pulling me closer to her body. As she opens up for me, I deepen the kiss letting her explore this very new thing and I can't help but grin as she sighs into the kiss. Bella's heart is beating roughly against her once again and I only allow a few minutes more to pass before letting her up for air. I place a soft chaste kiss when I break our kiss and smile as I look at this creature sitting on my lap stroking her cheek as she regulates her breathing.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I just couldn't take anymore of you doubting yourself. You are so much more than what you think of yourself and I will prove that to you if you let me."

As I gage Bella's emotions, I see that she is very content in my arms, I also can see that she is trying to fight whatever is inside her head that is forcing the doubt. _Just give in, already. I will give you everything you will ever want or need. Give me the chance… give us a chance._ The bottom of Bella's lip slips through her teeth, biting down and effectively make my insides turn. I am almost begging her with my eyes to agree but if this isn't what she wants, then I would back off. I could provide my friendship no matter how difficult it would be. So, what momentarily shocks me is the answer she says.

"Okay," She whispers.

I breathe a sigh of relief, resting my forehead against hers letting myself take in her fruity scent of strawberries.

"It's important that you know we move at your pace," I inform her when I pull away enough to look her directly in the eyes. "Not what you think I want you to do."

"I think I can handle that," She blushes biting her lip once again.

I place soft kisses all over her face smiling as she lets out some giggles and before I finish, I place another kiss on her lips. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of kissing you," I say with a smile.

"The feeling is mutual," Bella says truthfully until something shifts in her mood which I automatically pick up on.

"Go on and ask whatever it is, darlin'," I tell her softly, shifting us to a more comfortable position.

"Well it's just…" She pauses for a moment. Sending her a much-needed dose of encouragement, she gives me a small smile. "Edward would never kiss me like that, he said that the venom is dangerous…"

What. An. Idiot. How could that stupid brother of mine even- no, never mind.

"Bella," I say slowly. "Edward is a dumbass," I tell her bluntly which rewards me with a fit of laughs from the both of us. "Darlin', the most our venom can do to your mouth, is maybe numb it a bit. Unless I were to bite you, you will be perfectly fine." Anxiety seems to hit her full force at the mention of the word _bite,_ so I quickly send her some relaxing vibes. "That's a different conversation for a different time, darlin'," I assure her.

Luckily, she doesn't seem to want to talk about that just yet because she is flooded with a huge amount of relief, but it goes right into guilt, "Sorry," Bella mumbles.

"Like I said," I pause to give her a kiss on her cute button nose, "we go at your pace. I mean that. If you ever feel like I am pressuring you or I do something you don't like, I need for you to be honest and tell me. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes."

**BPOV**

Today did not go how I expected it to, and for that I am grateful because now I know how we both feel about one another. It hasn't been long since my day in the woods, walking around aimlessly, but I feel so much more for Jasper than I ever expected. Somehow, he didn't ever let me hit the bottom, he always kept me up, even on the days I didn't even want to get out of bed. Stepping out of the shower, I dry off and pull on my cotton pajama shorts and tank top before trying to dry my hair the best I can then brush it out. Jasper is waiting for me in bed and smiles when he sees me walking in from the bathroom.

"Did you enjoy your shower?" Jasper asks softly, kissing my temple when I get relaxed into bed.

"Yes, but I still don't understand why there are four different places the water comes out of," I shrug. Not only did it come from a normal showerhead, but there were three other spouts of some sort that sprays out water right underneath. Fancy to say the least, not that I am really complaining because that was probably one of the best showers I have ever had.

Jasper chuckles but doesn't comment and instead, he pulls out three different movies to choose from. _Taken, Abducted, _and _The Hunger Games._ Hmm… I've never seen _The Hunger Games_ before, let's try that one tonight. I hold out the case to him and watch as he walks- no- _glides_ over to the DVD player, setting everything up and grabbing the remotes before coming back over and laying down as he pulls me close to his side.

I wake up around five in the morning to Jasper slipping back into the bed, clearly trying not to wake me but not noticing I am already awake. Turning around, I look up at him just as he stares back at me.

"What are you doing up so early?" He softly asks, shifting so that he is laying on his side facing me, moving the stray hairs out of my face.

"I don't know," I say yawning. "Did you go hunt?"

"How'd you know?" He asks with an arched eyebrow.

I lift my hand up to trace gently around Jaspers eyes before tucking it under my head. "Your eyes are a brighter shade of gold when you've first hunted," I say as my eyes try to close on their own accord.

"Sleep, darlin'," I hear him whisper in my ear sending a cold chill down my spine right before everything goes dark.

_Beady red eyes. I see them clearly somewhere to the side of where Jasper and I are standing on the beach. Does Jasper not see them? I can see them clear as day, so why isn't this fazing him any?_

"_Jasper," I try to say. "Who is that?" I point._

_My words never make it out of my mouth and even when I point, I notice I don't even move an inch. I am frozen in my spot, standing in front of Jasper, willing him to turn around and look. Jasper leans down, taking my mouth and distracts me with a soft kiss but there is something in my stomach telling me to run. Pulling away, the Jasper that I was just kissing, is now the beady red eyed creature, compelling a shriek out of my throat._

"Come on, darlin', wake up for me," I hear Jasper saying as he is shaking my arm. I shoot straight up in bed, panting roughly. "It was just a dream," Jasper says as he sends me a dose of tranquility, grabbing my upper arm and gently tugs me against his chest.

Immediately I relax against his cold hard body. "What time is it?" I question.

"Just a bit past six in the morning," He answers softly as he rubs my arm up and down soothing me into even more relaxation. "Try to get some more sleep, I'll keep the boogie man away."

I can't help the small giggle that escapes my lips just before I fall right back to sleep and this time, I don't get a nightmare. When I open my eyes next, the sun is shining high in the sky, sending in some warmth. I notice I am still in Jasper's arms, so I turn onto my back to see him looking at me.

"Morning," I say as my cheeks get warm under his gaze.

"Did you sleep better, darlin'?" Jasper questions, moving a strand of hair that fell across my face.

I nod. "Third times a charm," I say earning a soft chuckle from him.

"What are your dreams about?" He asks, leaning up on his left elbow to look down at me.

"It is basically the same dream over and over again, only a couple of things change here and there. Like I've said before, it sounds dumb when I try to explain it aloud, but when I am in the dream, I can't help it," I shrug. "Why?"

Jasper frowns a bit before shaking his head. "Something was different about that dream, you were mumbling something, but I couldn't understand what you were saying. When I woke you up your emotions were everywhere negative until I calmed you down."

"I don't really remember," I say slightly embarrassed as I pull my bottom lip in between my teeth.

Jasper instantly raises his hand to my chin, making me release it right before leaning down and pressing his lips against mine. Naturally, I respond quickly, tangling my hands in his hair just as his tongue sweeps across my bottom lip seeking entrance. I can feel his hand making its way into my own hair, gently massaging my scalp. Unfortunately, for me anyways, humans need air to breathe so we pull away a few minutes later.

"Would you like some lunch?" He asks just as my stomach growls very loudly. "I'll take that as a _yes_. Leftovers?"

I nod, "I can heat it up, I just need a couple of human moments if you don't mind."

"I'll be downstairs."

Once Jasper is out of the bedroom, I get up out of bed and make my way into the bathroom to get ready for the day. The nightmares seem to be getting longer, dragging out more than I care for, but I can't understand why I am having them. Maybe Jasper is right, maybe this year is finally catching up to me and that would explain them, all I can hope for is for them to go away. Getting dressed, I make my way down to the kitchen to find my left-over pasta already waiting for me on the kitchen island where I had my lunch yesterday.

**A/N: How would you like a pair of beady red eyes appear in your dreams and haunt you at night? I wonder what it could mean… decisions, decisions. **

**-bellacullen166**


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

_I'm running this time. At least it feels like I am. Looking around me, the red beady eyes are too close for comfort, but I can't seem to move from the same spot I have been stuck in for what feels like days. Jasper isn't anywhere within eyesight, but I know he is getting close, he has to be. A few eye blinks later, the beady red eyes are in just arm's length of me, and just like before, a blood curling scream emits from my throat just as Jasper is running towards me. Right before Jasper gets anywhere near me and beady eyes, I am drug somehow underwater. Is that bronze colored hair I seen?_

Two weeks of nothing but complete bliss, I have finally shaken off the nightmares and I couldn't be happier about that. Jasper took notice as well since he went almost a week of waking me up when he would go to hunt. At the moment, I am at home making dinner for Charlie and I which consists of homemade macaroni, fried chicken, and salad. Placing the chicken in a glass container, I drain the grease from the pan and continue to make a plate of food as I hear his cruiser pull up the driveway.

"Smells good, Bells!" Charlie shouts as he walks in and does his usual routine on the way to the kitchen.

"Just got done, I made enough for your lunch tomorrow too," I inform him as he walks through into the kitchen and sitting down at the table to relieve his feet from his boots.

"You're too good, you know that?" He says as I place a beer on the table next to his plate of food. "So how are things going with Jasper?"

I pause for a moment before swallowing the lump in my throat. Why would he be asking about Jasper? "Good, why?" I opt to answer with.

"Oh, he called the station this afternoon," Charlie says.

Why would Jasper be calling Charlie for? I frown a bit before busying myself with making my own plate of food and grabbing a drink from the fridge and taking my seat at the table. Charlie of course, is looking at me to see if I will give anything away but I can't seeing as I didn't know they spoke.

"Oh?" I say, pulling some of the skin off of the chicken and popping it into my mouth to munch on. "How did that go?"

He frowns before shaking his head when he realizes I have nothing to offer as information. "Maybe it was supposed to be a surprise…"

I arch an eyebrow. "Well whatever it was, I know nothing about it." Just then my phone vibrates from the kitchen counter.

I decide to wait until Charlie is finished with his plate to get up and make him a second one to grab my phone and see that Jasper is currently waiting in my bedroom. When he finishes up his dinner, I go ahead and pack up leftovers for his lunch tomorrow, throwing in a couple of brownies I had baked yesterday.

"I can get the rest, Bells, go on up to bed," Charlie says as he scrapes off his plate into the trashcan.

"Are you sure?" I question.

"Yeah, I am capable of doing some dishes every now and then," He informs me.

Well, now I know where I get that mindset from, I shrug and bid him goodnight before grabbing a bottle of water to take with me and head up to my room. As promised, Jasper is already leaning against the headboard waiting for me when I walk into my bedroom and close the door. My heart skips a couple of beats when I see him, and I can't help the smile that spreads on my face when I turn to face him.

"You're happy to see me," Jasper comments with a smile himself. "Did you have a good day?"

"I don't think I'm never _not_ happy to see you." I walk over and plop down on the bed. "As far as my day, it was pretty dull until Charlie mentioned that you had called him earlier today," I say as my curiosity spikes up about five notches.

"Indeed, I did call him," Jasper says with a small smile. "Did you have anything planned for this weekend?" He asks with a small frown.

I arch an eyebrow. "No…"

His smile returns. "Good. We're going to Seattle for the weekend."

I giggle a bit. "Charlie agreed to that?" I question a bit skeptical. I would have never thought in a million years that Charlie would agree to letting me leave town for the weekend, let alone with a male.

Jasper lets a sly smirk appear. "I can be very convincing when need be."

"And just what will we be doing in Seattle exactly?" I ask as Jasper shifts to hover right in front of me, making my whole-body tingle.

"That's for me to know," He whispers right before placing a kiss on my lips making me automatically melt against him.

My hands make their way to his blonde hair, tangling themselves and effectively pulling him more against me. In one quick movement, I am on my back with Jasper on top of me, holding his upper body up with his forearms. My tongue sweeps out to his bottom lip, with no hesitation on either of our parts, we tangle ourselves in one another. My heart is now currently beating hard in my chest as Jasper lets me up to breathe, leaning his forehead against mine.

"You're trying to distract me," I say with a small giggle.

"I would never do such a thing," His lips connect to mine once more for a few seconds before pulling away. "More than once."

I giggle as I roll my eyes. "Fine, I won't pry. But what do I need to pack?"

When I wake up, my excitement takes over before I have any time to even open my eyes for the day. A deep chuckle erupts from beside me and my face instantly turns red with a blush.

"What has got you so excited?" Jasper asks, shifting his position as I open my eyes to see a smile playing on his face.

I raise an eyebrow at him as I bend my arm and lift myself up so that my head is resting on my hand. "Nothing in particular," I stick my tongue out at him playfully.

Jasper quickly sucks my tongue into his mouth, gently sucking on it as a gasp emits from my mouth and a second later, he has pulled me into kiss him which I do without hesitation. Before we can get too carried away however, Jasper pulls away and kisses my nose before trailing small lazy circles on my shoulder.

**JPOV**

As soon as Bella gets up to gather her things for her shower, I quickly will my friend to at the very least, ease down on me. By the time Bella is coming in with her hair wrapped in a towel, I have accomplished my goal as she makes her way to grab a hair tie from the top of her dresser. Because I have a constant need to have physical contact, I walk over and wrap my arms around her waist. Bella's heart skips a beat as I place soft kisses along her neck and in turn, her desire starts to kick in.

"Do you know how to French braid?" Bella asks suddenly making me laugh.

"Yes. Would you like for me to braid your hair, darlin'?" I smile as I hold out my hand for her hair tie.

Excitement.

I smile. "Go get your hairbrush for me," I instruct with a kiss on the cheek.

True to her human form, on the way back to the bedroom, Bella has once more tripped over a flat surface but before she can get anywhere near the floor I have her in my arms. Embarrassment floods the room fast as I steady quickly carry her to her swivel chair.

"I am sure if they had a contest for the clumsiest person in the world, the reward would go to you," I tease her lightly as I gently unwrap her long brown hair from the towel and dry it some more.

"It's not _my_ fault," She giggles. "The floor just wanted its daily hug!"

We laugh as I brush out her hair and start braiding. I could have easily finished within only a matter of seconds, but the contentment rolling off of Bella makes me go slowly. Her eyes are closed as I finish the braid, so I take a moment to enjoy this quiet moment of ours. Gently I tug on the tail of the braid, forcing Bella to look up at me and I place a kiss on her lips.

"All done, darlin'," I smile.

"Thank you," She says, reaching up to kiss me again.

"We should get going," I say as I stroke her cheek. "You need some food in you before we get to where we're going."

"Are you going to tell me where you're taking me now?" Bella asks with a hopeful expression.

"You'll find out soon I promise. Now go get ready so we can head to Seattle," I smile as I playfully pinch her side making her quickly get up out off the chair to get ready. By the time Bella is back in the bedroom, I myself have changed into fresh clothes that I had packed and put under her bed. "You look beautiful," I say when I lay my eyes on her dressed in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a lowcut V-neck stripped black and white t-shirt with a red coverup.

There she goes biting that damn bottom lip of hers again. In an instant, I am standing in front of her, tugging at her lip gently and once she grants me that request, I quickly bend down much without thinking about it, and suck on her lip.

Shock.

Desire.

Lust.

Soon my beautiful girl. Soon.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think!**

**-bellacullen166**


	11. Chapter 11

**JPOV**

Bella is radiating excitement as I put our bags on the couch in the hotel room and she looks around. The smile that spreads across my face is something that I can't help because I don't think I have felt her this excited before. I walk up behind her as she is standing on the balcony and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her against my chest. _Thump, th-thump. _My smile widens as her heart skips a beat. Leaning down I place soft kisses along her temple, tilting her head up, I trail them down her jawline and finally on her lips.

"You're awfully excited," I say softly against her lips.

Bella shrugs. "Can't seem to help it. I'm sorry," Lies.

I smirk. "No, you're not." I turn Bella around so that she is now facing me directly. "I think you like that I know you're lying," I trail my right hand along her jaw, gently tangling my hand in her hair as I pull Bella in to kiss her. "Don't you?" I whisper, hovering my mouth right over hers as her breathing hitches.

"Maybe."

_My mouth finally covers hers and I quickly pick her up off her two left feet walking us back inside the room and gently lay her onto the couch as I carefully lay in between her legs supporting myself on my arms. Bella tangles her small hands in my hair, now pulling me down completely on top of her. I groan softly as I let myself press against her a bit more firmly. Breathing her in deeply, I can smell her arousal building by the seconds which makes things get a bit more restricted in a certain area. Slowly I kiss down her neck, gently sucking on her pulse point before continuing down to her collar bone, nipping softly and trailing down. My hand slips up the hem of her t-shirt and I slowly guide it up the center of her body making her shiver. _

_Lust._

_Desire._

I snap out of it. "Is there anything special you would like to do while we have some time to kill?"

"Where did you go just then?" Bella asks softly. "You seemed like you were in your own little world."

Was I really zoned out that long for her to notice? "Just thinking, darlin'," I lean my forehead against hers gently, inhaling her scent.

"About what?" She's curious. Very curious.

"You," I tell her honestly. "I was thinking about you." There is that lovely blush, I smile.

"What about me?" Bella questions as her lip gets sucked through her teeth as she shifts from foot to foot slowly.

Reaching up, I tug at her lip to release that plump chewed on lip. "You are entirely too enticing when you bite that lip of yours," I say, my voice slightly husky to my ears and in response I feel her desire spike a bit. "There is something for you in the bedroom, you should check it out," I say as a distraction before I do anything stupid.

Desire turns straight into wonder as Bella's eyebrow arches up in question. "More surprises?" She asks in a bit of displeasure, but I know it's due to the fact she doesn't like to be kept in the dark.

"I think you'll find that you will like your surprises this weekend, darlin'," I inform her. "Besides, you might be able to figure out the rest if you go find the first one." I smile.

Bella wastes no time at all in making her way into the bedroom down the small hall with a determined expression. I follow behind as she takes out the tissue paper out the gift bag. Inside she pulls out a Harry Potter t-shirt with a Patronus of a stag that is in watercolor along with a plain black skirt. Excitement almost explodes the room as she pieces together why we are in Seattle.

"Really?" She asks- almost squeals really.

I laugh. "Yes. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner to be honest. I thought you would've known they're doing a live Symphony for Harry Potter when we were watching TV a few weeks ago. It advertised it."

"To be honest I kinda forgot," She tells me honestly. "Besides, I didn't think you'd even would want to go see something like that."

"Normally, you're right, probably not something I would go see myself, but you are the exception to that. Besides, I may or may not have read through the books myself and took interest in them after seeing how excited you get while reading them," I say with a smile.

Music fills my ears as she giggles. "Now we just gotta get your acceptance letter."

"I take it you enjoyed it?" I ask already knowing the answer as she practically vibrated with excitement the whole show.

"Yes! It was beautiful, thank you for taking me," Bella swiftly reaches up and kisses my cheek.

As we reach my car, I turn Bella around to face me, pressing her against the passenger door. My hands go on either side of her head, resting on the door to hold me straight so I don't push all my weight against her body. Looking into those chocolate brown eyes I pour my love and contentment and desire onto her. She gasps at the assault of my emotions but sends me her own desire and love and contentment right back at me. I smile as I lean my head down to capture her lips with my greedy ones which seems to be what she wants as her hands tangle up in my hair and as I let her pull me closer, my left arm wraps around her waist as my right hand cups the back of her neck deepening the kiss.

Lust.

Desire.

I groan softly as I force myself away from her mouth and rest my forehead against hers smiling as her heart is slamming against her chest, threatening to burst out. Sending her some calming vibes, I give her soft pecks before reluctantly pulling away before I do something I wouldn't one hundred percent regret, but this is not the place to do such things.

"Let's get you to bed, darlin'," I whisper with a thick coat of desire laced in my voice.

"Mmhmm," She mumbles softly, clearly not trusting her voice any more than what I do at the moment.

Before Bella has time to blink, I have her inside the car buckled in and I am starting up the car. The ride back to the hotel is quiet as she starts to doze off with her head against the arm that's holding her hand securely. By the time I pull up into a parking spot Bella is becoming more alert as she wakes up. As I park and turn off the car, I feel Bella watching my movements and as I look at her, I read her expression and not just her emotions.

"Are you ready darlin'?" I question in more than one way. _Say yes, darlin'. Let me show you how much you mean to me._

"Yes."

As Bella takes her shower I go around and set up the candles I had the hotel staff bring up while we were out and once they're all in position and lit, I take myself a quick shower in the second bathroom and dry off quickly feeling overly giddy. Bella's shower water shuts off and I can hear her getting dried and as she realizes I left her with no clothing whatsoever in there, I feel her anxiety spike up a bit. I send her a small dose of my love and desire for her to help coax her out of the bathroom.

**BPOV**

_Don't be a coward. Don't. Be. A. Coward._ I tell myself repeatedly in my head as I notice Jasper has left me nothing but a towel in the bathroom. Just as my anxiety spikes up, Jasper sends me his own emotions to help calm me and I muster up the courage to slowly open up the door leading to the bedroom. The towel is wrapped tightly around my body as my half-dried hair cascades down my back. The first thing I notice is that all the lights are off and the only thing allowing any light is the five dozen candles that are lit up all around the room.

Jasper is standing in the middle of the room in nothing but a towel as well, wrapped around his waist that is hanging low on his hips. As my eyes trail along his torso, Jasper slowly walks towards me just as my bottom lip gets captured between my teeth. A low soft growl emits from deep within Jaspers chest as he reaches me and tugs on my chin gently.

"Mine," He growls softly at me before pulling me into his arms against his cold hard chest.

My heart is beating almost uncontrollably against my ribcage as Jasper trails a finger lightly over my overheated skin from my forehead, to my neck, past my collarbone, and down my shoulder to my hand. I reach up on my tiptoes to connect my mouth with his own which he accepts immediately as his arms encase me into a tight hold. Jasper's tongue darts out, seeking entrance that I grant eagerly, and I notice that he is leading us towards the bed which makes my insides twist. Nervousness starts to creep in which stalls Jaspers movements.

Once I am released from his intoxicating kiss, he looks into my eyes trying to search for something. "Do you trust me?" He asks hoarsely and I automatically nod in agreement. There isn't a doubt in my mind that I don't trust him with anything, everything leading up to this moment has shown me that. "Then let me take control."

I swallow the saliva that has pooled in my mouth and once more nod in agreement. "Okay."

**A/N: And here I will stop just to torture you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

_Damn those beady red eyes, damn them to hell! Why do they keep following me? Jasper. I need to find Jasper. He is near but I can't see him just yet which makes me even more antsy as I continue my walk along the beach. Looking around, I notice that the beady red eyes have gotten closer to me. My heartbeat is pounding hard against my chest as fear creeps slowly into my body, but then I see him walking towards me with a smile. I let out a breath I was holding in relief when Jasper comes out of seemingly nowhere. As we walk towards one another, something in my gut tells me to run, and just as I am about to listen to the feeling, Jasper is yelling something, but I can't hear what he's trying to say._

"_Jasper!" I scream just as my body gets lifted up and over a pair of cold rock-like shoulders. "Let me go!" I yell as I struggle to get out of this monsters hold._

_Jasper has made it to me, but the monster is much faster in the way he moves and seems to know exactly what his opponent's movements will be. I am launched forward and my body rolls several times before it comes to a sharp halt against a boulder. I groan softly as I try to sit up and immediately puke. God my head hurts. Oh no… Beady red eyes turn almost black as he tries to attack but gets stopped by my blonde hair goddess._

"Come on, Bella," Jasper says as he tries to wake me up fully.

I gasp as I go upright in a fully seated position in the hotel bed, forgetting that I currently lack any type of proper clothing at the moment. As I come to senses, Jasper hands me one of his t-shirts for me to slip on which I do as quickly as I can.

"What changed in your dream, darlin'?" Jasper asks softly as I allow myself to lay back down in bed on my side facing him. A few moments pass by before I attempt to tell him about the nightmare.

I open my mouth to tell him but close it right back up when I am not sure how to explain it. His question of what changed is a very good one to ask, but what I would like to know is why I am even having any sort of nightmare- let alone the same one repeatedly. I frown and decide to start from the very first dream I could remember having.

"It's going to sound stupid," I warn Jasper. "But I think it'd be easier to start from what I remember when I started getting the nightmares."

"I think that would be a good place to start. Would you like a couple of human moments before…?" He brings up a good point.

I nod, deciding to relieve my morning duties as quickly as possible before basically running back into the bedroom and get comfortable under the covers. Jasper captures my lips, letting me forget just what I was going to be talking about for a few moments until he releases me of his hold.

"I'm sorry," Jasper smiles as he kisses my nose. "I just couldn't wait to kiss you again."

I giggle and let my eyes close as I lean my head against his own before sighing a bit. "I don't know why I am having them. I guess they started a couple of weeks after everybody left. It is the same dream for the most part; always at the beach and you're there with me but sometimes we are either walking towards each other or we are already together. Either way though, in the dream there is somebody always off in the distance, but it is like you don't even notice him, or maybe if you do, you don't seem to be fazed by him." I shake my head. "Each time the person has bright red eyes and I know I know him from somewhere, but I can't seem to remember him clearly when I wake up. Anyways, almost each time before you get me to wake up, I am trying to tell you about him but for whatever reason everything happens way too fast for me to try to do anything else other than just stand there yelling for you. The other night was a bit different than the rest because instead of me trying to run away, I was stuck where I was. It's like no matter what I did I wasn't able to move. I wasn't even able to yell…" I bite my lip closing my eyes as I pull the blankets tightly around my body.

"Go on, darlin'," Jasper encourages softly, giving me a kiss on the head.

"Last night he threw me just as you were trying to tell me something. I'm not sure what it was, probably something along the lines of getting me out of the way because I felt something tell me I should run and then I get thrown. Both of you are fighting, growling, trying to kill one another and when I try to get up, but I had hit my head really hard on a really big rock. I must have been bleeding as well because when I looked up his eyes went from red to black and just as he was ready to charge at me again you intervened to protect me."

When I stop talking, Jasper stays silent for a few minutes too long for my liking which makes me look up nervously. He looks like he is deep in thought as I stare at him willing a reaction from him to no avail. Naturally my lip gets sucked in between my teeth after I mumble _'sorry'_ and try not to feel embarrassed about what I told him. Luckily for me, Jasper seems to snap out of his thoughts and quickly moved our positions so that I am straddling his lap, his arms encasing me to his body protectively.

"Don't be sorry, darlin'. You don't have anything to be sorry about," Jasper tells me as his forehead rests against my own. "Do you ever see his face in your dreams? I know you said that you can't remember him, but do you remember if you ever see his face?"

My eyebrows pull together as I sit and think about that for a moment before shaking my head a bit and sighing. "I don't think I do… I think he is more of a black shadow of some sort. A silhouette I guess but there is something about him that is very familiar."

Jasper frowns as I fiddle with my thumbs in my lap before his hand comes up under my chin, lifting my head up to look at him directly. "If you remember anything or if your dream changes- even in the slightest bit- will you let me know?"

"Okay," I say softly which seems to be good enough for him as his mouth covers my own.

"Good. Now would you like some breakfast or would you like to take a bath and relax your muscles a bit before we go back out?" He asks as he rubs the back of my neck gently.

"Hmm…" I close my eyes as I enjoy the feeling of his hands on me as I think back to last night but get interrupted by the shaking of Jaspers body underneath my own which makes me blush.

"What're you thinking about there?" He questions and as I open my eyes back up, I find that the smirk I heard in his voice, is plastered on his face.

I raise an eyebrow and instead of stating the obvious, I decide to wiggle my hips against the center of his body. "I could ask you the same thing," I shoot back before quickly getting up and grabbing a change of clothes before I start to feel the embarrassment of my lack of filter come through. Before I can feel it for too long, I get lifted up and placed on the bathroom counter. I gasp at the speed as water is now running to fill the tub, then Jasper is standing between my legs.

"I can show you better than I can tell you," Jasper smiles as his hands grasps both my legs and pulls me close to him gently. My stomach does flips as the words hit my ears. "Would you like for me to show you?"

"I think the water is going to get cold if we don't get in now," I tell him, quickly getting right back into my shell which makes him chuckle.

"Oh darlin', you'll come out of that shell soon enough. I'll make sure of it," Jasper promises before making quick work to get everything set up and carefully peels off my clothing along with his own before helping me in.

"When do we have to go back home?" I ask as we settle in the tub.

Jaspers left arm wraps around my waist, pulling me close against his chest as his right hand twirls my hair and places it on the left side of my face so it rests over my shoulder. "Not until tomorrow evening unless you would like to leave earlier than that."

"I don't think I will ever want to leave this room," I tell him honestly.

"I can arrange that if you wish," Jasper informs me placing a soft kiss on my exposed neck making me shiver.

**JPOV**

"I'll send you the new address and we can discuss everything," I say through the phone as Bella is getting dressed after our bath.

"See you both then," He tells me before laughing as the phone call ends.

All knowing bastard I swear he is. Shaking my head, I make my way to order breakfast for Bella. As soon as Bella is out of the bathroom and walking shyly into the bedroom, I pull her into my arms and twirl her around causing a fit of laughter erupt from her.

"There's that smile," I smile as I place soft kisses around my beautiful girl's face. "You're looking beautiful today," I comment stroking her cheek before dragging us down onto the bed.

"So, whatcha got planned to tire out the human today?" Bella asks as she hooks her leg over my hip.

I smirk.

**A/N: Beady red eyes… soon… very soon… **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to update! Things have been crazy and I completely lost track of time. Here it is.**

**JPOV**

"I was wondering when you were gonna give me a call to meet your mate," Peter says. "It's about time you left that little pixie, you know she wasn't the one for you."

Charlotte slaps Peter on the back of his head. "Oh, be nice would you! You haven't seen your brother for a couple decades now and _this_ is how you want to start this conversation?"

"Ow woman!" Peter exclaims. "No need for violence. I was just stating facts is all."

I roll my eyes and pull Charlotte into a hug and place a kiss on her cheek. "Good to know you still have him under wraps, Char. Thank you for coming, though I am not too sure if it'll be for nothing or not."

"Of course, Major. Besides, even if it turns out to be nothing, it definitely won't be a wasted trip. Now," Charlotte's excitement spikes, "Where is she? She's close by, I can hear the heartbeat."

"No wonder that pixie made you start eating animals," Peter pipes back in.

"She won't be awake until about nine, I didn't expect you guys here this early or late rather," I tell them as we walk into the living room.

"Why don't you fill us in on exactly what we're doing here in the meantime? Peter only told me what he knows, so what do you know?" Char questions as she makes herself comfortable on the couch, sitting cross legged.

"Bella has been having bad dreams, dreams in which beady red eyes are trying to kill her and each time its relatively the same dream over and over again, only a few things change. At first it was only when I was away when she'd have these dreams and they seemed to go away for a bit until they came back and she has them every night," I explain with a frown. "What she doesn't know is, I think it has something to do with Edward. The last time I heard from Carlisle, he said Edward went away and only checks in once every couple months which isn't abnormal but concerning because a couple of weeks ago, she was mumbling his name."

"Why do you think it is anything more than just a dream?" Charlotte questions with a raised eyebrow as Peter is lost in deep thought.

I sigh. "Her emotions go out of control when she's having the dreams and it seems to take a bit longer to wake her up each time. Like I said, it could be nothing, but I also don't want to take the chance for it to be something." As if like clockwork, Bella's heartbeat picks up and a deafening scream emits from the bedroom.

I waste no time in rushing into the room and turning on the light as I pull off the covers and brush the hair out of her face. At my touch she stops the screaming, but she stays trapped inside her dream, so I shake her gently. Bella whimpers as I shake her harder and push a jolt of energy towards her which seems to help wake her up.

"Come on, Bella. Open your eyes," I pick her up, placing her in my lap as Peter and Charlotte watch from the entrance of the bedroom.

"I don't think it's just a dream Major," Peter says. "We'll give you some time and come back in the afternoon. I'll let you know what I find out."

Right as Bella opens her eyes they're gone and out of the house and I let out a breath I had been holding in relief. "There are my beautiful brown eyes," I say softly as I send out some calming vibes to help her. "Are you okay?"

Bella shakes her head and moves so that she is straddling me and tucks her head in the crook of my neck inhaling deeply. Each breath she takes I feel her relax more and more into my body.

"Would you like to talk about it, darlin'?" I ask her softly as I pull the blanket and drape it over her.

"Not right now," Bella says tiredly. "In the morning."

I stand up quickly, shifting Bella to one side to turn off the light and then settle us in the middle of the bed, tucking the blanket around her small frame. For as tired as I know she is, her eyes stay locked onto mine as I rub small circles on the small of her back. As we lay there, Bella reaches her hand up to my face and traces my hairline to my jawbone. Her touch makes me close my eyes and lean into her hand, sighing softly as she wiggles even closer to me, moving the blankets out of the way before hooking her leg over my hip. Opening my eyes, I see that Bella's face is slowly turning red as she bites down on that damn bottom lip of hers.

"All you have to do is ask, darlin'," I say huskily, reaching my hand to cup the back of her neck before leaning down and capturing her lips.

Lust.

Desire.

Need.

My hands tangle themselves into her long brown hair as she lifts her hip up to push me down and onto my back before quickly straddling me. The hands in her hair, move automatically down to her hips, gripping them firmly. Bella's need for air grows stronger so I reluctantly pull away from her mouth but make sure my lips don't leave her skin as I kiss and nip from her cheek then down to her neck. The smell of her arousal makes me let out a soft groan and just as I do Bella's hands push my t-shirt up and as I lean up to allow her to slip the shirt off, I attack her mouth once more. The feel of her own small hands, tugging my hair, forces me to discard her own shirt by ripping it in half making a small gasp come from Bella.

My mouth pulls away from her own as I take a look at the beautiful creature that is currently grinding her hips into my erection for some friction. My mouth starts its assault on her left breast as my other plays with the right, pinching and rolling her nipple gently, coaxing a moan from Bella. Just as I am about to switch my attention to her right breast, Bella wiggles slightly away from me which makes me growl softly and quickly pull her right back to me with a small frown. Her lip is captured between her teeth as she shakes her head at me and once more wiggles away from my hold but shifts to sit on her knees and tug at my sweatpants.

"You don't have to do that, Bella," I tell her hoarsely. Don't get me wrong, her _wanting_ to do this makes her even sexier at the moment, but I also know she's never done this before either.

"I know," She tells me quietly as she tugs once more on my pants and I lift my hips to allow her to slip them down. Once my bottoms and boxers are off, Bella licks her lips and grasps my member in her hand, gently rubbing up in down to get a feel before spreading the small bead of pre cum over the head before leaning down and taking me into her mouth.

I hiss, balling my hands into fists to keep from taking her head in my hands and shoving her mouth all the way down my shaft. Bella slowly bobs her head up and down, pumping what won't fit into her mouth with her hand before she increases her speed and starts grazing her teeth and swirling her tongue. Dear, god. How the fuck did I get so lucky? It doesn't take long for me to feel my oncoming release, so I tap her shoulder gently.

"Darlin'," I groan. "You might want to stop before- "I try to warn but her mouth works faster and harder as I try to tell her before I groan out her name as I release my load into the back of her throat.

Bella continues to bob her head up and down, licking me clean and releases me once she is satisfied with a _pop_. Sitting up straighter between my legs, her lip gets sucked between her teeth as she looks at me almost shyly.

"My turn," I growl and quickly pin her gently down to the bed, kissing her gently on the lips before trailing my mouth down her neck and to her breasts.

Once I switch my attention to the opposite breast, I continue kissing and licking down the center of her body before I get to the hem of her sleep pants and give them a quick tug, ripping them off her body. Bella's arousal assaults me as she lays with only a thin layer of cotton hiding my golden ticket. My tongue sweeps out and sneaks just under the cotton but enough so that she moans softly. I smile, kissing gently down but stop right where I want to dive in for my meal. Looking up, I see that her eyes are closed so I gently bite her hip bone which does what I want it to as she gasps and looks down at me.

"Keep your eyes on me, Isabella," I say roughly, her skin instantly flames up, but she nods her head.

I don't allow our eyes to lose contact as I cover her core with my mouth over the cotton panties which causes her eyes to close briefly but when I retract my mouth, her eyes shoot back open to look down disapprovingly at me. I smirk and once more continue my assault over her panties but this time she keeps her eyes trained on me which only increases her arousal. Quickly I discard the thin cotton and lean down to inhale her scent before dragging my nose between her lips before diving fully in. A loud moan emits from Bella as I work her thoroughly, looking up I see she is in complete bliss as her impending release comes near and I insert a finger to add stimulation as I suck gently on her little ball of nerves. The arch of her back lifting up off the bed makes me reach up and pinch her nipple which sets her completely off.

"Jasper!" She calls out as her orgasm forces her eyes shut and her hands to grip the bedsheets tightly as she lets go.

I don't allow any time for her to come down from her natural high as I quickly and swiftly enter her which only causes another orgasm to come over her. I cover my mouth over hers, drowning and swallowing her cries as I pump in and out slowly. As I feel my own orgasm make way, I move my hand down between us and rub my thumb over her nub again.

"Cum with me, Bella," I say as my speed picks up and just as her walls clench around me, I spill my load into her, and we continue to ride out our high before gently slipping out of her.

Bella's heartbeat is out of control as I lay my head down on her bare chest as we calm down. Soon I feel her breathing start to regulate so I quickly get up to clean the both of us up before wrapping her in the blanket and laying us comfortably in the middle of the bed.

"I love you, darlin'," I whisper softly in her ear as I close my own eyes and relax for the rest of the night.

**A/N: So, there is that. Charlotte and Peter are finally here! Whatcha think? Let me know and review, until next time folks!**

**-bellacullen166**


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

In the morning I start to stir, slowly stretching my limbs out, a few cracking in response and sigh softly before turning over and snuggling back into Jasper's side. A deep chuckle makes me blush, but I peak from under the covers up at him to see an amused smile meeting my eyes.

"Come on sleeping beauty," He says softly, wiggling his body down so that we are now eye level, "we have a couple of friends that are going to be here in a couple of hours to meet you." Jasper tells me, tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "A couple of my friends that I have yet to meet?" I question him. I think on that for a moment before I remember him telling me about his past and a couple of friends who helped him out. "Peter and Charlotte?"

Jasper simply smiles and kisses my nose before wrapping me up in the comforter and carrying me into the master bathroom. As he sets me down onto the counter, Jasper gets to work on starting the shower, the hot water quickly steaming up the mirror and as soon as he's done, he walks back over to me and stands me on my feet. Swiftly, he tugs on the blanket, stripping me completely due to last night's activities, I blush instantly, and Jasper slowly walks me to the shower and steps me under the hot water. Tilting my head back, I close my eyes, letting the water drench my hair, I hear Jasper pumping out the shampoo and before I can move, his hands are gently rubbing my scalp. Carefully his fingers detangle any knots in my hair before rinsing out the shampoo and proceeds with conditioner.

As I let the conditioner sit for a few minutes, I turn us so that Jasper is now under the water and I mimic what he had done for me. Jasper kneels down so that I can reach properly and as I condition his hair, his head comes down to my shoulder resting there gently. Once both of our conditioner is out of our hair, we take turns washing each other's bodies slowly. Before long, we have completed all tasks and step out. Jasper wraps a big fluffy white towel around me and dries my hair gently with another. I let my eyes close, sighing contently as I let my head rest against Jasper's chest as his hands dry my hair almost completely then makes quick work at drying my body. Before I know it, the towel is wrapped back around me, and Jasper is dressed completely.

"Well that's hardly fair," I comment making him chuckle.

"You need to get ready and I need to start on your lunch, they'll be here soon," He explains and leans down to kiss my forehead gently. "Besides, I think if I allowed you to dry me off, we wouldn't be having our friends over until tomorrow." And with that he is out of the bathroom before I can blink.

I shake my head, clearing my thoughts and walk into the bedroom to pick out some clothes to wear. Pulling out a pair of dark wash jeans and a red camisole with a black cover up, I lay those on the bed then pick out a matching set of red laced panties and bra set. Once I am dressed, I go back into the bathroom and place the towels in the hamper then brush my teeth and hair, opting to leave it down. By the time I am done, I can smell food cooking from the kitchen which in turn makes my hunger noticeable to me as I walk down with it growling angrily.

"Chicken fajitas?" Jasper asks as he turns around from the stove when I walk up behind him.

In response, my stomach growls much louder than before when I was walking down the stairs making me blush. "Does that answer your question?"

"A few more minutes, darlin'. Peter and Char should be here in a half hour or so," Jasper tells me.

I bite my bottom lip in deep though and pull my eyebrows together as I wonder if they will like me or not but before I can get too deep into that particular thought, Jasper pulls me into his arms, gently encasing me. "They're going to love you, darlin'."

His voice, while soft and reassuring, leaves no room for any more doubt so in response I nod and lean into his embrace, inhaling his natural scent of honey and spice. My stomach decides to make itself known once again a few minutes later and luckily the food is done by then. Jasper helps plate the food as I grab a coke from the fridge and grab a paper towel. I watch as he makes virtually the best-looking fajita I've ever seen and kiss his cheek as he sits the plate in front of me.

"So why haven't you seen your friends for so long?" I ask as I eat my lunch, watching as he stills for a moment before turning around to face me from cleaning up the dishes. I raise an eyebrow in question when he doesn't respond to me right away.

He clears his throat. "Well in short, Alice didn't think it would help with my control to be around them…" He trails off looking a bit nervous as he does so.

I take a drink of my coke before asking, "And why is that?"

Jasper waits until I finish my mouth full of food before responding by switching foot to foot. "Because they don't feed the same way as I do."

I don't think I have ever seen him this nervous before, so I slide down from the tall chair and walk over to stand with my arms wrapped around his waist. "So, she made you stay away from the other half of your family because she thought you weren't strong enough to be around them? Clearly, they aren't bad to be around or else you wouldn't have me meeting them. The way they choose to feed is only natural for you, what's so wrong with that? Not that I agree with killing innocent people but, they can't help that. Gotta survive somehow right?"

Before I have time to think about it, Jasper has his hands tangled up into my hair with his lips pressed against mine, kissing me sweetly and deeply and only pulling away when the need for oxygen becomes too much. My heart is pounding against my chest as I look up at his closed eyes. My hand comes up and strokes the side of his face, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind his ear.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Jasper whispers softly.

Instead of answering, I reach up and kiss him again and this time Jasper pulls me tightly to his chest, turning us so that I am pinned against the island. His hands go to my hips to lift me up, but we get interrupted by a knock on the door. I blush when I pull away. He growls and nuzzles my neck for a few moments before pulling away.

"I think your family is here," I say softly and motion him to open the front door which he seems to do with slight reluctance but kisses me softly before doing so.

I let them have their time with one another as I finish my lunch before cleaning my plate and putting away what little dishes there are. I can hear them talking so I leave them be until my task is done and I have nothing else to do. Jasper walks in and comes to wrap an arm around my waist as two other vampires with bright red eyes walk in right behind him.

Charlotte is petite like Alice, maybe a smidge taller than her with beautiful blonde hair that would put Rosalie's to shame. Peter, who stands next to her, stands just a bit shorter than Jasper with blonde hair as well. They could literally pass as brothers. Their eyes, while very bright red, do not scare me or make me nervous because I feel safe in their presence.

"Bella," Jasper starts, "this is Charlotte and Peter."

Charlotte smiles brightly. "It's nice to finally meet you, sugar."

I smile back and reply, "I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to meet you."

Peter gives me a goofy smile, one that reminds me of Emmett for a split second before I push that thought away quickly. "No wonder you almost ate her Major, she smells delicious!" He remarks.

While Jasper growls at his comment and Charlotte smacks him, seemingly hard, I can't help the laugh that escapes my mouth. Which makes all eyes go back on me once Peter stops rubbing his head and grumbling about only joking. Peter makes a move to step closer, but Jasper keeps a firm hold on me so return, I wiggle out of his hold and take a step towards Peter as well. Jasper lets me of course, but doesn't seem happy about it, especially after his comment.

I roll my eyes. "Not the first time I heard that before. Nice to meet you too Peter," I tell him with an arched eyebrow.

Peter gives another goofy smile and has me in his arms in less than a second, giving me a bone crushing hug. "I knew I liked you," He says with a chuckle.

I return the hug and laugh a bit. "Just don't plan on eating me for a snack, I don't think Jasper would like that very much," I tell him jokingly.

Peter sits me back on my feet and I walk back over to Jaspers side, getting pulled close to him when I do. "Yep, she's going to fit in just fine."

Charlotte is currently painting my toenails a pretty sparkly blue color as we sit in the little reading area with bean bag chairs. Peter and Jasper have gone out to have some bonding time and left me and Charlotte at home to keep each other company. I like her, she kind of reminds me of Alice but she isn't as intense as her. While she suggested we get to know one another and asked to paint my nails, she gave me the option to say no. She didn't assume she could just do so without asking what I wanted to do or have to beg me to change my mind. She even let me pick the color of the polish. So now we are talking quietly amongst ourselves as I watch her carefully polish my toenails.

"He loves you, you know," Charlotte tells me quietly.

Automatically, my head shoots up to look at her directly. "What?" I ask, not believing I heard her correctly.

She stills her movements. "Oh," She says softly caught off guard. "I take it you guys haven't actually said so. I'm sorry, forget I said anything. With everything going on, I figured he would've told you that."

I shake my head. "What do you mean everything going on?"

Just then Jasper and Peter walk through the front door carrying bags, talking as they walk into the kitchen. Within a couple of seconds, Jasper has walked into our little bubble and is now kneeling down next to me. Looking up from Charlottes handy work on my toes, I give Jasper a smile.

"Did you have fun?" I ask.

Jasper chuckles. "Peter has never grocery shopped before, of course it was fun," he gives me a quick kiss. "How was the bonding with the two of you?"

Charlotte is the one to answer quickly, giving me no chance of tripping up over what we were talking about moments before they came in. "Good. She agreed to go to the mall with me later on this week," I smile over at her, thankful she answered.

Jasper raises an eyebrow at me. "Shopping? You?"

I shrug with a small blush. "In need of a female around I suppose," I answer him honestly.

**A/N: What a lovely icebreaker for Peter eh? And once again, I owe an apology for such the long delay. For the passed couple months, it has been nothing but a roller coaster I can't seem to get off. I am going to try to get back to my writing so hopefully my next post won't be such a long stretch. Thank you guys for the reviews and faves/follow's!**

**-bellacullen166**


	15. Chapter 15

**JPOV**

"So, all knowing one," I start as I peel out of the driveway and onto the main road, "What did you find out?"

"Well for starters, I for one, absolutely do not believe it is only nightmares she has been having. Nor do I think your former brother isn't a part of what is going on. I've heard of only a couple people getting inside your head, much like the coven from the Amazon," Peter tells me.

"So, are you saying Edward magically developed the ability to project visuals onto others?" I question with a frown.

"It's not unheard of to develop a new power and it's also not unheard-of training yourself into something that you already have a power in. Edward can already read others minds correct?" He pauses for my response in which I give a simple short nod. "Okay then it wouldn't be a too far of a stretch especially since he can read what people's fears are. Or maybe it is, and he could be enlisting help from somebody who knows what they're doing. Either way, it isn't a good situation to be in."

"I suppose anything is possible… except Edward was never able to read Bella's mind before when they were together so I don't see how he would know her fears," I say as we pull into the parking lot of the grocery store.

"It's just a theory, Major. But my all-knowing radar tells me I'm not too far off if I'm right at the moment."

"Come on," I sigh. "Let's do your first grocery shopping extravaganza."

"So, you mean to tell me, your brother just up and left his supposed mate in the middle of the woods in the cold? And now the bastard wants to harm her now? I say we rip him to pieces and have a bon fire," Peter says angrily.

"I agree but ultimately it's up to Bella on what she wants to do with him and unfortunately I don't think that she could do that even if he did mean her harm," I say to him as I grab some hamburger meat.

"Well that's unfortunate. Can we go now? All this smell of humans food source is making me nauseous," Peter pretends to gag as we finally make our way back up to the front to the checkout.

Naturally, the cashier at the register ogles not only me, but Peter was well and as per usual, we completely ignore the looks that get thrown at the two of us. Once I pay for the groceries, we make our way back outside, loading the trunk then peeling out of the parking lot to get back home.

"He was totally checking you out," I comment as we get onto the main road.

"Oh, hell no! That was all you beautiful," Peter bobs his head from side to side in a circle motion and snaps his fingers.

Laughing we make light conversation and as we pull up into the driveway, we both hurry inside to greet our respective mates. Gaging both emotions, I am happy to find that both are content and comfortable in the reading area with the smell of nail polish in the air. I smile to myself, happy that they are getting along, not that I doubted they would, but it is nice to know for sure. The groceries get put away in less than a second and I walk down the small hall to see Char painting Bella's toenails. Peter calls for his mate so once the final coat is done, Char stands up giving Bella and I a big smile.

"I see you enjoyed yourself," I say softly, quickly picking Bella up and placing her in my lap.

Bella nods in confirmation, seeming content for a few minutes before seeming to switch through a couple different moods before shaking her head. I raise an eyebrow up at her, but she doesn't let anything else be known.

"Did we walk in too soon?" I question, placing my forehead against her own, inhaling deeply her scent and letting it fill my lungs before releasing the breath slowly.

Charlotte stifles her amused laugh, so Bella doesn't hear, but fails to do so with all the emotions radiating off of her. We indeed, walked in a bit too soon it seems like, but I won't let Bella know I know that.

"Just girl talk mostly," Bella replies honestly but I can tell there is more to it than just that, but I don't dare press her on it. When she is ready, I know she will come to me. "How was the store?"

"Peter almost had a boyfriend by the end of the transaction," I smile as this information leaves Bella in a laughing fit.

"Did not!" Shouts Peter.

"He _does_ have a sass about him," Bella teases making Peter protest in return and quickly Char shuts him up with a smack to the head.

"We're going to go out for a while, we'll call before heading back," Char says from the living room before they both dash out the door.

"Char and Peter will be out for a bit, what would you like to do in the meantime?" I ask, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before tracing her jawline gently before tilting her head up towards my mouth.

Bella melts into my touch as we kiss one another, wrapping her arms around my waist before pulling away and laying her head on my chest. "How about a movie?"

"Come on, darlin'," I swiftly stand up carrying Bella upstairs to the bedroom. "What movie would you like to watch?" I question as I gently plop her on the bed before kissing her forehead.

"I don't care, you pick this time," Bella says as she gets comfortable in bed, so I make a quick decision of picking a random movie before placing it in the DVD player and grabbing the remote.

"Come on over, darlin'," I say softly as I situate our position on the bed and make sure that I tuck the blanket between my body and hers.

About an hour into the movie I notice Bella has fallen asleep, so I move her into a more comfortable position, keeping an arm draped around her waist. Thinking back on the conversation Peter and I had, I can't help but thinking he is on the right track about Edward. Why would he be doing this to someone he had claimed to love after shredding her heart into a thousand pieces? Is it because I refused to leave her like she was nothing but the dirt on the bottom of my shoe like he did?

Somehow, he has a way of getting inside her head and yet he wasn't even capable of reading her mind when they were together. Bella sighs in her sleep, mumbling my name which places a smile on my face. I push out a dose of my love and stroke her arm gently. Why would he want this for her? Is he just trying to scare her, or does he think he is going to hold out to her nightmares? If for some sick reason the piece of shit wants to hurt her, is he really sadistic enough to force her into knowing exactly what is to come to her future? These questions loom in the air but before long Bella is stirring and slowly waking up from her short-lived nap. I can tell she feels slightly refreshed as she wasn't expecting to fall asleep.

"Have a nice nap?" I ask softly, leaning down and kissing her temple, inhaling her scent as I do.

"Sorry," She apologizes, "I didn't mean to fall to sleep."

"Don't be sorry. You haven't gotten a good night sleep in a long time. You needed to get a good nap in at the very least," I tell her as she rolls over to face me, nuzzling her face into my chest and breathing in deeply. "Would you like to restart the movie?"

Shaking her head, she sits up and crawls off the bed then makes her way to the bathroom and closing the door. Tuning out her bathroom needs, I get up myself and head down to the kitchen to start dinner. A half hour later I hear Bella walking down the stairs smelling much more potent from her shower.

"You do know I am more than capable of making my own food, right?" Bella says, a playful tone coating her statement.

Quickly I make my way over to where she stands, picking her up and placing her onto the island counter standing between her legs. Bella's heartbeat picks up speed as she wasn't expecting my movement. I smirk as lust radiates off of her like a second skin and lean in closely to her just as her legs wrap around my hips quicker than what I expected making me almost stumble at the movement. Just then Peter and Char come walking in the front door carrying a couple of bags. Bella's attention turns from me onto Peter who places the bags onto the counter, and I take the time to go check on the chicken in the skillet.

"Well little one, I hope you like board games!" Peter says with excitement rolling off of him in waves.

"What happens if I say no?" Bella questions as serious as she can making me turn around, so I do not reveal anything. Peter faulters for a moment making Bella laugh. "That was a joke Peter."

"Ha!" Bella shouts as she forces Peter to give up his cards in Monopoly. "I win!"

Peter grumbles. "You cheated! You had the Major's help," he tries to argue with her which only makes her laugh harder.

I can't help the smile that plasters onto my face as I listen to the two of them bicker back and forth. Char rolls her eyes as she smacks Peter on the backside of his head telling him to shut up and take the loss.

"I'll win next time," Peter pouts. "How about a different game?" He perks up but just like clockwork, Bella tries to stifle a yawn.

"I think that will have to wait until tomorrow," I tell him and immediately feel disappointment coming from Bella and Peter. This is good. This means they like each other, and I couldn't be happier about it.

Standing up, I pull Bella with me allowing her to bid them goodnight before whisking her off to the bedroom where I lay her down with myself between her legs. Bella wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me down close to kiss me which I happily oblige, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. Slipping her tongue into my mouth I groan softly at the taste of her, deepening the kiss on my end. Only when I know Bella needs a breather do I pull away, continuing to pepper kisses all over her face gently elating a giggle from her.

"You should get some sleep, darlin'," I tell her softly.

"He's coming for me… isn't he?" She asks hesitantly.

**A/N: So other than being super busy with work and all things going on with the virus- I am currently six months pregnant and constantly a tired pigeon on my days off. I'm going to try to keep things rolling quicker and not slack off too much as I really want this to have a happy ending, but I've had other things on my mind. Don't be too upset, I will try to get another chapter up later this week.**


	16. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

I can smell the ocean water as I slowly begin to wake up and when I open my eye's I have to squint due to the brightness of the room. The walls are an off-color white as look around the room I notice there is a double door that leads to the outside which catches my interest as I start realizing where I am. Sitting up as quick as I can, I jump up and off of the bed getting ready to make my way out of those double doors before I get stopped by a tall body appearing in my way suddenly. I gasp- shocked and quickly back away a few steps taking in the appearance of the person standing in front of me. He stands slightly taller, almost having an edge in his stance, his clothes are slightly less pristine than what he normally wore while his hair is still the craziness that it was before. What stands out the most however, is not the only way he stares at me, almost like a crazed maniac, but his eyes are a bright red color.

"Edward," I breathe out.

_Twenty-seven hours earlier:_

"_Peter and I are going to go out for a few hours, but Char is going to stay with you unless you would like to go home and see Charlie," Jasper tells me after I wake up in the morning._

_I think about it for a couple minutes as I stretch and sit up in bed before replying, "I think Charlie would like to see that I'm alive sometime this week." It feels like it has been a while since I've seen Charlie and truth be told, I miss the old man._

"_Okay, take your time to get ready and Char can drive you home whenever," Jasper kisses my cheek before standing up straight just as there is a knock on the door with who I assume is Peter on the other side making Jasper roll his eyes. "Yeah, yeah I don't wanna hear it from you," Jasper replies to whatever Peter has said making me raise an eyebrow in question but he simply smiles and places a chaste kiss on my lips after telling me that he'll call me later on then disappearing from the bedroom. _

_I let myself lay in bed for a few minutes longer before going to take a quick shower and getting ready for the day. Leaving my hair down to airdry, I make my way down to the kitchen to find Charlotte placing French Toast onto a plate with a glass of orange juice and some fresh fruit._

"_You didn't have to make me breakfast," I say softly as my stomach growls loudly._

_Char smiles brightly, "I don't mind, sugar. I might be a vampire, but I love to cook human food and seeing as we don't exactly have humans around, I don't get to do it much."_

"_Well, thank you," I tell her as I sit down at the island and get ready to eat. _

_Char drives me home and I see that Charlie's cruiser isn't in the drive which is weird because he should be home since it is his day off. I frown slightly but unbuckle my seatbelt telling myself that he's on the reservation with Billy and Harry fishing._

"_Is he normally gone this early?" Char asks with a slight frown herself._

"_Sometimes. I think he might be fishing with Billy and Harry. They like to head out early in the morning so they can get a good spot," I tell her as I grab my bag. "Do you want to come in? It won't be much fun as I have to surely clean but- "_

"_I would love to," She smiles and turns off the car then we proceed to make our way into the house._

_Once inside I go right to the kitchen to find no dishes in the sink which is odd as normally, he leaves them piled up until there isn't any left to use before he would ever wash them. Walking up the steps I go into the laundry room to find no clothes in the baskets, washer, or dryer. Even weirder. Something is telling me that we shouldn't be here right now and as I am about to shout out for Char, I feel something hit me hard on the head before everything goes black. _

Present time:

"Sit and eat. I don't need you passing out because you didn't take care of yourself properly," He demands as he shoves picks me up and plops me down at the island stool roughly.

I wince slightly as it doesn't help the headache that has developed shortly after waking up in this house that I thought only existed in my dreams. There is a flicker of something familiar that flashes through his eyes when he sees me wince but keeps quiet. I stare at the plate of food which consists of a bologna sandwich, chips, and a yogurt. A bottle of water gets placed down next to the plate with a thud and I can hear a soft growl emit from this stranger's chest.

"Eat," he tells me roughly, "before I feed it to you myself and you don't want that right now."

Slowly I start picking at the food but before I know it, I seem to have devoured everything on the plate. How long was I out? Before I have time to blink everything aside from the water is out of sight.

"What am I doing here, Edward?" I whisper trying to keep my voice even.

"Come take a walk with me," Comes out his old self for a brief moment making me look up to see his eyes have softened.

I swallow the lump in my throat but follow two steps behind him and as we step into the sand outside, he waits until I am almost beside him when he takes my hand. Trying to take it back- his grip tightens by a lot making tears fill up in my eyes in response but all he does is tug me along with him.

"Why are you doing this?" I demand once more as he damn near drags me along.

Edward sighs but seems to contemplate his answer before telling me anything which seems like it takes hours instead of minutes.

"I was coming back for you… when I decided to do that, Alice finally slipped with her thoughts and tried to back track, but it was too late. I had already seen everything I needed to, so I left. I ran into someone who helped me improve my abilities," he smiles almost sinisterly, "once I mastered the technique, I didn't need him anymore, so I went back on my own and one thing led to another and here we are, Isabella. The plan wasn't to hurt you or frighten you into submission- I just needed you away from _his_ influence to make you see that it is I that you belong with." Somewhere along the way we had stopped walking and are now facing one another as a light breeze flows around us.

I shake my head. "I was never meant for you, Edward," I inform him yanking my hand out of his and holding it to my chest. "If you ever loved me then you wouldn't have left me all those months ago and you most certainly never would've left me cold and alone in the rain in the middle of the woods to force me to get lost on my own. _Jasper _is who I belong with. _Jasper _is the one who saved me. He was the one to pick me up off the forest floor and build me back up to how I was supposed to be. He is the one I _love_. Not you, Edward!" I finish angrily and before I know it my head whips quickly to the side and I feel the sting on the side of my face. He_ hit _me.

Looking up at Edward, the person who once was is no longer. He isn't him anymore and by the look in his eye, I don't think he will be returning so now I have to hope Jasper finds me in time or else I don't think I will make it out alive this time around. _Please, Jasper,_ I beg in my head willing him to hear me somehow.

**JPOV**

I had a bad feeling soon after Peter and I left to meet his contact, but Peter dismissed it as nothing due to the fact Bella and I haven't been apart for long. It makes since. We really haven't left each other's sides since we got serious and even before then we didn't part for long periods of time. Had Peter sensed something was wrong beforehand, we would have never left our other halves and now after putting Charlotte together I am left petrified about where that sonofabitch took my mate.

"I'm so sorry, Major," Char apologizes once again. "I tried to stop him but the other one came out of nowhere. We will get her back. I know we will."

I sniff the air. Edward certainly was the one to take Bella, but aside from the three of us, I don't smell another vampire. "What did the other one look like? Did you see her?" I question as I pace back and forth.

"All I seen was her- "she growls as Peter seals her wound with his venom. "All I seen was her hair. It was bright ass red. Almost like fire."

Victoria. I growl out in frustration. I told them we needed to hunt the bitch down, but did they listen to me? No. Now look where it's got me! Taking off into the woods, I throw a few deep-rooted trees and smash a couple of boulders to get rid of some anger. Once I make my way back to Peter and Char, I know it is the Major who comes to take over and we feel the pull of our mate.

"We need to get to the red head first, Major," Peter says as he holds his mate close to his body. The Major tilts his head in agreeance and we all take off together in the direction Peter feels we should go.

_Hold on for me, my mate. We will be there soon._

**BPOV**

I am locked inside one of the bedrooms and have been since Edward's other personality hit me on the beach. That was maybe two days ago now. My face is still swollen as I look in the bathroom mirror and flinch at the sight of myself. The door opens suddenly, and I am met with menacing eyes holding some clothes in his hands. Taking a step back, I hit the sink counter as he seems to stalk over to me before leaning down right in my face and breathing me in. A low rumble emits from his chest as the clothes drop from his hands and move to gripping my hips a bit roughly.

My heart is beating roughly as Edward leans in closer to me and smashes his mouth against my own. I try to pull away, I try to get him to stop but he doesn't get the hint, so I start pushing against his chest. This can't be happening. I feel like I can't breathe and when I think I am going to pass out, his mouth removes from mine where I take a deep breath of air.

"Stop it, Edward," I say roughly in a strained voice. He continues kissing down my neck making me even more scared. "No!" I shout and shove against his chest again which grabs his attention this time.

He is out of the bathroom in the blink of an eye and I slide down onto the floor, pulling my legs up to my chest and closing my eyes tightly. Tears make their way down my cheeks and I allow myself to sit there for a couple of minutes before grabbing the clothes from next to me and standing back up. Walking over I close both the bedroom and bathroom door, locking each of them as I decide to take a quick shower, not allowing myself to be exposed for too long. Once I am out and dried, I pull on the pair of shorts and tank top that he had brought in then unlock the door before walking into the bedroom slowly.

**MPOV**

It doesn't take long for us to hunt the bitch down and get the answers we wanted out of her. Of course, we dismembered her, lighting every single little body part we detach on fire until she gave us what we wanted. Peter and Charlotte took care of her at the end, the need for revenge weighing heavily in their emotions. That pull in our chest returns with a vengeance as they finish her off.

"Listen to it, Major. He's losing himself even more and I am afraid that we won't be able to stop everything from happening. So, tell us what we need to do," Peter tells me, and I know what he says is true.

"Isle Esme. Char book the flight and gather some stuff for her when we get there," I instruct. "Peter," I start but don't have to continue as he gives me an all-knowing smile.

"Don't worry, Major. He won't escape."


	17. Chapter 17

**EPOV**

_I stalk her from the tree line, I know this time I will have her for myself and sure enough, my so-called brother leaves her alone to go hunt in which I give him a few minutes to get out of range before heading towards her. She is sunbathing in nothing but a skimpy little two-piece swimsuit which makes images pop up into my thoughts as my inner demon rattles on his cage. 'Mine!' he growls out. I make haste to get to where she is leaning back against her elbows with her eyes closed and slip right behind her. Gently I pull my hands up to twist her hair and put it to the side, slowly kissing down her neck._

"_Mmm… I thought you were going hunting," She says quietly making me grin._

_Nipping softly at her flesh my right hand slides slowly around her front where I make my way to her breast, slipping my hand under the top. Isabella moans softly as my forefingers and thumb pinch her nipple, massaging her gently. My cock is straining against my own swimming trunks as I have my way with her, of course without her full knowledge. Isabella's arousal gets heavy in the air just as my inner demon forces my hand to trail down her torso until I reach her hot wet flesh under the flimsy fabric._

"_That feels good," Isabella moans, lifting her hips to meet my hand._

_I smile as she spreads her legs wider, allowing me more access to my pot of gold and I slip a finger inside her slick folds, dipping my finger inside relishing at the smell and soft moans the emits from her. Pulling the bandana from thin air I tie it around her eyes and tell her to keep it on as I slip from around her to the front. Automatically Isabella reclines all the way back and as I position my face between her legs, I inhale deeply, my eyes darkening even more as I allow myself to dive in._

_I groan at her taste; I pull her closer to my face as I let my other hand reach up to tear off the top of her swimsuit. My tongue flicks across the little bundle of nerves which causes Isabella to arch her back, moaning loudly in response. Slipping a finger inside her, I curl my finger and gently massage her._

"_Yes," She moans. "Please… oh, yes, just like that!" She cries out, rocking her hips into me as I slip a second finger inside right as I get greeted with the tightening of her inside walls and the explosion of her release making me growl at the delicious taste._

_I imitate my brothers voice when I tell her to brace herself, tearing off my trunks and lining myself to her hot entrance before sliding home. Our bodies move together with one another, I bring my mouth to cover hers and just before I feel both of our oncoming release, I take off the bandana to allow her to see the real me. Her eyes flutter open just as our release comes and her moans of please slowly turns into screams of terror just as I smile and sink my teeth deep into her jugular. _

**BPOV**

I wake up drenched in sweat and try to compose myself as I run into the bathroom to wash off the dirtiness off of my skin. As much as I try to fight sleep, my body shuts itself down and I always end up trapped inside this forced made up dream which is almost all the same. Since he can't have me while I am conscious, he takes me while I have no defense against him even though I don't have any defense whatsoever while I am awake either. Getting out of the shower, I get dressed quickly and just as I walk back out, the devil himself is standing there.

"Come, Isabella. I have a surprise for you," The monster says with an evil grin as he holds his hand out.

At this point I really don't want to give him any reason to get near me so instead of fighting, I walk quickly passed his outstretched hand until I am out of the bedroom door. Edward chuckles as he walks in front of me leading me to wherever his so called surprise is. Downstairs to the living room we go and as he stops, I look around not knowing what exactly to expect but when I spot him, I cry out.

"Dad!" I shout as I run over to his slumped up form leaning against the far wall as blood seeps from all over it looks like. Kneeling down in front of him I touch his face to lift up and notice his skin is cold to the touch. The next thing I notice it his chest not rising and falling. I whimper as I come to realize that he has no life in his body and as I sit there, staring at my dead father with tears running down my face, I hear Edward walking closer to us. "Get away you bastard!" I whip around and scream at him.

His head tilts to the side as if trying to make something out before continuing to walk closer so I put my fathers' body behind me as I stand up, pushing against his chest. I keep pushing against his chest shouting at him to keep away, but it doesn't faze him as his hands grip mine, holding them firmly against his chest.

"Shh, love. It's okay, I'm here for you," Edward says as he forces my body against his, pulling me into an unwanted hug.

I'm not sure what makes me do it, but I bring my leg up quickly and try to knee him in the crotch which I am sure hurts me more than him but seems to leave him momentarily stunned enough to loosen his grip and allows me to run away from him. Of course, he doesn't stay inside for long and just as I make it to the water, his hands grab ahold of my upper arms roughly making me scream out.

"I told you," Edward half shouts and half growls, "you're mine!" Suddenly I get lifted up and thrown right back down into the water.

As I resurface, I cough up water from my mouth and once more try to get away but this time to no avail. He repeats himself in picking me up roughly again and throwing me roughly back down but this time, I get trapped under his hand as he hold me down. I'm not sure how long I am held under for but suddenly I have arms around my waist pulling me up and away. Struggling against the set of arms as I cough up more water and gasping for air, I finally hear the voice to the arms as I feel the calming influence making me twist in his arms. Jasper!

"I've got you, darlin'," He says in a slightly different tone than what I'm used to but I don't have enough time to figure out why as he sits me inside the house as I hear a lot of growling from not far behind us. "You need to stay here," Jasper tells me. "Don't come out. We need to finish him," he gives me a kiss on the forehead and just like that he is gone again.

Moments later the door to the house opens up and in comes Charlotte quickly picking me up from the floor. I cry out when I see that she is alright, especially after Edward said he killed her before taking me.

"It's alright, sugar," She tells me in a soothing voice. "Peter and the Major are taking care of the jackass now. We need to get you fixed up; can you stand on your own?" As she lets me go, she walks into the kitchen and I take that time to head over to the front door where it was left slightly open and peak out to see that Edward has Jasper by the neck making me run and cry out for him.

In an instant, Edwards attention shifts over to me as he throws Jasper away from him and shoots over to me where Charlotte is too slow to grab ahold of me just as Edward lifts me up into his arms and shoves me outside towards a big rock. Falling down, Edward stalks over to me and just as he grabs my leg Peter grabs ahold of Edward's own leg. A deep growl comes from Edward as he kicks Peter off and throws me roughly across some ways into the rock. The next thing I remember is Peter and Charlotte dismembering Edward and Jasper lighting a fire before rushing towards me.

Everything goes black.

Everything is quiet for some time. It's almost peaceful. Every now and then I hear a voice murmuring in my ear softly, but I can't seem to make out what they're saying. From the smell of the person I can tell its Jasper beside me, his touch calming me instantly before I remember what has happened. Charlie. He's gone. I will never see him again and he won't be able to see just how happy Jasper makes me. I'm not sure how much time has passed before my eyes flutter open to the sun shining through the window and I am in an unfamiliar bed with unfamiliar sheets wrapped around my legs.

The door opens showing Jasper walking towards the bed before kneeling down beside me and staring at me for a few minutes. I narrow my eyes as I inspect his demeaner and notice that he doesn't look exactly like the Jasper I know and when I realize this the Jasper in front of me nods his head.

"He's not far, Isabella. I just had to take over so that we could get you back in one piece," He tells me, his voice slightly rougher than my Jasper.

"So, you're the Major then?" I ask lowly as my hand raises up and smooths out the creases between his eyebrows. "You won't hurt me?" I ask as a second thought.

The Major snorts and shakes his head. "I don't think I could if I tried, Isabella. You're just as much my mate as you are Jasper's… I just happen to be the more tactical and violent one. I come forth when he's about to lose control so now that you're awake he will be here shortly."

"How long was I out for?" I ask the Major, taking my hand back and putting it under the covers.

The Major lifts his own hand and takes a lock of my hair and twirling it around his fingers before answering. "We got here a day and a half ago, before that two days. I wanted to keep you resting so that it would make the trip here easier and thought it might help you regain some much needed strength to process everything that's happened. I won't say I'm sorry for that so don't expect me to."

"What happened to Charlie?" I ask quietly not really knowing if I genuinely want the answer. I can feel the loss of him in my chest now that I let myself bring him up and the last memory that I will remember forever is his slumped over body in that hell house Edward held me in.

"Are you sure you want to know what he did to your father, Isabella?" The Major asks seeming skeptical. "I'll tell you, that isn't a problem, but I just don't think you're ready to hear what happened. Jasper knows everything so he can tell you at a later time if you choose to do so."

I stare at him blankly for a few minutes before deciding that it might be best to wait to find out at a later time. "Where are we?" I ask next as I glance around the unfamiliar home.

"Texas," he smiles brightly. "Come, I'll show you around."

**MPOV**

I help Isabella out of bed and wait for her to do her humanly needs before coming back out almost shyly. Pushing that aside, I make my way over to her and listen to the change of her breathing along with the rhythm of her heart. Pulling her into my arms, I lift her up so that I can press my ear to her chest, relishing in the softness of her skin as the warmth of her body lights a fire from within. Breathing in deeply my eyes flutter closed for a bit.

As I show Isabella around, I tell her everything leading up to what she already knows and after a while her hunger takes over, so I pick her up gently before making a quick run to the kitchen. Placing her onto the countertop I make a sandwich, handing her a water and watch intently as she starts to eat slowly. Once the food is gone, she takes a long drink of water and I eagerly go to take position between her legs, pulling her body close to mine. I feel that she relaxes into me and slowly starts to succumb to her exhaustion, so I carry her back into the bedroom and lay her in the center of the bed. Knowing I won't be out until the next time I am needed I decide to nudge Isabella awake. Her eyes flutter open, unfocused with sleep still evident but I ignore it.

"Can I kiss you, Isabella?" I ask a bit roughly.

A slight nod is what I get in return before I bend down and press my lips against her own, groaning softly as I rest myself on my forearms and deepen the kiss. My mouth demands more as my hands move down her torso, resting firmly against her hip before I growl in frustration because I know I can't have her. She doesn't seem to mind the roughness of my kisses and as I pull away, I smile as her heart has sped up.

"Jasper will be here when you wake up," I tell her as I send her a dose of lethargy which, in her previous state makes her go out like a light.

**A/N: More on Edward to come!**


	18. Chapter 18

**JPOV**

I watch as Bella sleeps peacefully in my arms for a couple of hours before I start to become impatient with wanting to see those brown eyes of hers. Shifting my body, I lean down to place soft kisses around her face until she starts to stir underneath me. I trail light patterns along her right arm to make her more alert and wake her up which works after a couple more minutes. I can't help the sigh of relief I let out as her brown eyes gaze into my own.

"I'm sorry, darlin'," I say softly. "I couldn't wait any longer to see those chocolate orbs." I lean my forehead to rest against her own. "I'm sorry I didn't get to you in time."

"Don't," Bella says firmly. "It wasn't your fault," She tells me as she struggles to push my body to the side until I let her and as soon as I'm on my back she has me straddled. "It's all on him for what happened. I'm sure he would've found another way to get to me had you not gone out with Peter. Seeing as he got passed Charlotte with ease, I don't even want to know what would have happened if it was a different scenario. She wasn't even supposed to me there with me. I invited her in because Charlie wasn't home, he was supposed to be home, but he wasn't," She starts telling me which makes me quickly shift our position so that I am sitting up with her in my lap rubbing gentle circles on her lower back with my thumbs.

Guilt.

Loss.

Sorrow.

"There isn't anything you could have done about Charlie," I tell her. "He had his mind set on getting you back and in his sick twisted mind he jumbled everything up with what he thought was love but was just an obsession."

Bella nods and sits quietly before laying her head into the crook of my neck, seeming to breathe me in deeply as her arms wrap tightly around me. I pull her against me tightly, relishing in her body warmth that feels like forever since I've felt. I nuzzle her neck gently, places a soft kiss in the crook which earns me a soft sigh of contentment. My lips move on their own accord kissing and make their way to the front of Bella's chest and up to her throat before placing a kiss on her lips. Bella tangles her hands into my hair, pulling me closer and kissing me more firmly making a soft groan escape from myself.

Our kisses and touches become full of need as we pull and tug at one another impossibly closer. Wasting no time, I pull away from her soft warm mouth to discard her shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room to be forgotten about which reveals her completely bare chest to me. Groaning softly, I reach a hand up to cup her right breast gently earning me a soft sigh from Bella. Leaning forward I place my mouth around her left breast, flicking her nipple with my tongue which in turn has Bella grinding against my groin.

Without even thinking about it, I have her body underneath my own as I discard both of our clothing within a matter of seconds and reattach my mouth to her delectable skin. Bella's breathing speeds up as I kiss down her flushed chest to her torso until I get to the slightly protruding hip bone where I gently nip. I smile as her arousal travels up to my nose as I trail my tongue down to the pot of gold. Bella reaches down, tangling her small hand in my hair as I dive in for my meal making us both moan. Within a minute Bella is squirming under me as I bring her quickly over the edge. I don't allow any time before I crawl up her body, swiftly sliding home which causes another orgasm from Bella.

I groan at the feeling of being wrapped up inside of her and the need to have my lips against her skin wins over as I pepper soft kisses around her face before Bella attaches her own mouth to mine. Thrusting as deep as I possibly can into Bella's hot center, my hands trail their way down, massaging and pinches her tight taunt nipples.

"Jasper," she moans while arching her back, forcing her chest even closer to me as I cover her mouth with my own, shoving my tongue in to tangle up in hers.

Bella's insides clamp down on me, forcing me to fall over the edge right along with her. Collapsing down, I hold my body weight off of her as I pepper kisses along her chest as we catch our breaths. I feel Bella's hands slip into my hair, gently massaging my scalp as I trail up from her chest to her throat until I get to her lips. Pulling away after a few minutes I look into her eyes to find everything I could hope for.

"I love you, Isabella Swan," I say softly, almost shyly and wait for the response.

**BPOV**

My heart skips a couple of beats and a swelling in my chest forms which makes me overly happy and excited. Butterflies flutter in my stomach as Jasper reaches up to gently stroke my cheek as a smile spreads across my cheek. He loves me. Of course, Charlotte had told me that he loved me, but hearing it out loud is different. It's real.

"I love you, too," I reply just before I reach up and tug him down to kiss him.

The kiss isn't rushed. The kiss is slow. The kiss is passionate. The kiss is long and drags out until I feel as if I could pass out from lack of oxygen, but I never want it to end. Jasper on the other hand, pulls away, placing chaste kisses everywhere he can reach making me giggle. His mouth covers mine once more, I send him all my love and contentment as we kiss. My hands knot up in his silky blonde hair, pulling him closer to me, needing all of him against me. Jasper quickly shifts our positions so that we are on our sides, flushed together, not breaking any contact. A few minutes more and I need more oxygen, so his mouth pulls away, panting along with me.

"Jasper?" I say quietly after we calm down which seemed to take a bit longer than normal on my part.

"What is it, Darlin'?" He asks just as quietly, no doubt sensing my shift in mood so quickly.

_I love you._

_I love you._

Those three words hadn't been the last thing I said to Charlie before I left for Jaspers.

_I put dinner in the freezer and there's potato soup in the fridge._

Instead I spoke thirteen words, none of them assuring that he knew I loved him before I left the house. I was excited about seeing Jasper again and couldn't wait to go over. I can't help the scrunch in my face as I try to fight back the tears that threaten to escape from me. Jasper rubs my back gently, kissing the top of my head as I bury my face in his bare chest. The blankets get shifted around us after a few minutes covering my exposed skin as my back fills with goosebumps from the chill of both his hand and air.

"Charlie knew you loved him, Bella… just like you know he loved you," Jasper tells me quietly as sobs rack through my body.

I know what he is saying is true, but I can't help but still feel as though it wasn't said enough because… what if he didn't know? What if he died thinking that-

"Can I help you, darlin'? I don't like you feeling like this," He whispers as his hand strokes my hair, gently massaging my scalp every so often. Without even thinking twice about it, I nod my head knowing he will be able to reprieve me from my emotions until I can handle them on my own. "I know it hurts like hell right now, but I promise I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here no matter what."

Closing my eyes, I let myself relax into Jaspers chest as he slowly pulls away all of my emotions, replacing them with calmness and love and tranquility. Breathing out a long breath, I listen to Jaspers breathing, letting the sound lull me into a peaceful sleep.

Somehow, I wake up feeling somewhat refreshed but as I feel around next to me, I shoot straight up with anxiety coming at me full force as I realize Jasper is in the room. The bathroom door opens revealing a half-naked Jasper walking into the room before climbing on the bed, kissing me gently on the cheek. Just as the anxiety came to me, it dissipates into thin air as soon as my eyes land on Jasper, filling me with relief instantly.

"Come on, I have a bath going," He tells me softly, helping me up out of bed and into the bathroom.

The blanket gets discarded onto the tile floor, leaving me completely bare and as Jasper works on pouring bubbles in the water, he spares some glances at me. I can't be too sure if it is in relation of my nakedness due to the fact his expression changes quickly and maybe it's due to my current mood. Once he seems satisfied with everything, he strides over to me, lifting me up gently into his arms and getting into the big tub filled with bubbles. Jasper pulls me between his legs once we are settled into the water, so I relax fully against his naked front.

"Do you want to know everything?" Jasper asks after a while slowly wetting my hair to begin washing it.

"No," I say with my voice rough from emotions and crying.

"If you ever want to know all you have to do is ask," He informs me as he squirts shampoo into his hand and slowly starts to massage my scalp, letting the soap lather up in my hair before rinsing gently.

Keeping my eyes closed, I let myself enjoy his touch. Before I can bite my tongue, my mouth is opening, and words are coming out. "He would pretend to be you once he realized he wouldn't be able to touch me willingly while I was awake." Jaspers hands still their motions before carrying on and waiting for me to continue which I do, after a deep breath. "The first couple days he just tried to convince me that I was meant to be with him… that he was sorry he left, and he would try to get me to take walks with him, let him touch me as if nothing happened before. As if everything was normal but as I kept pulling away, he kept getting angrier and angrier with me. Maybe he just never knew me at all but everything he tried to do and get me to do didn't work in his favor. Eventually he started locking me into one of the bedrooms and left me there showing up every so often with a strange look in his eyes…"

A soft kiss to my temple is what I receive when I grow quiet. "I'm here, darlin'. I ain't going anywhere." His hands massage my conditioner into my hair as he speaks softly. "What do you mean he would pretend to be me?"

Turning my body around, I straddle his lap, laying my head down just under his chin. Hiding my face is more like it… "He said he met someone… a guy who was able to help improve his abilities," I shrug slightly, closing my eyes at the sensation of Jaspers hands running through my conditioned hair. "I guess since I wasn't doing as he expected, he made me dream of someone I thought was you… always on the beach… always saying goodbye but after some time alone I'd get the feeling of being watched and soon after he'd show up. He'd smell like you, only slightly different, he'd sound like you but with something off in his voice…"

Water runs over my head as he rinses the conditioner out. but he keeps silent as he lets me talk. Every now and then I will feel his lips against my temple, coaxing me into opening up again but letting me know he is there if I can't.

I begin again quietly. "He would _feel_ like you but not at the same time," I squeeze my eyes shut as Jasper moves our position slightly and I can feel him moving under me, grabbing the loofa and pouring soap onto it. "I wouldn't know it was him at first… I wouldn't be able to move or try to open my eyes until he wanted me to. The fake you would leave to go for a hunt and some time would pass until he came up pretending to be you. Only at the end was I able to open my eyes to see and when I did, a blood curling scream would wake me up. One day while I was in the bathroom, he made himself welcome on his own accord and waltzed right in…"

The hot water pours over my shoulders, rinsing off the body wash before his hands grip my hips gently to turn my body around to face him. I pick up the cup he used on me and repeat his motions back. Keeping silent, I wash his hair, massaging his scalp before running my fingers through his hair to help get rid of the shampoo before switching to conditioner.

"I don't think he was himself," I begin again quietly. "Sometimes he'd be there… but at one point he stopped being there and let whatever it was, overcome him. I think that's why he was able to stop."

Jasper grabs the loofa from my hand and quickly washes himself before standing up with me in his arms. Before I can comprehend it, I have a big fluffy towel wrapped tightly around my body as he starts drying my hair with a different one. I stand there as he dries my hair before turning around and leaning against his chest closing my eyes. I don't understand how my mood can change so fast, I'm exhausted from it, so I am sure Jasper is feeling it even worse and I feel bad for it.

"Why don't you get changed and I will go make you something to eat really fast?" Jasper suggests, placing a kiss to the top of my head running his hands up and down my forearms.

Simply, I nod in agreement and wait until he's out of the bathroom before I start drying myself off and changing into the clothes he left for me consisting of one of his t-shirts and baggy sweatpants. Pulling up my hair into a loose ponytail, I brush my teeth before heading out of the bathroom and slowly down to the kitchen.


	19. Chapter 19

**BPOV**

Every time I shut my eyes all I see is the beach with red eyes glaring at me from far away and with Jasper out hunting at the moment, I know I won't be getting any sleep tonight. Looking at the clock beside the bed, it reads three in the morning making me groan. Throwing off the covers, I grab a change of clothes and go into the bathroom to take a shower. I let the hot water rush over my entire body, refusing the let my eyes slip close for too long. By the time I get out, the water has run cold and after getting dressed, I make my way down to the living room where I curl up on the couch to watch some TV. Not long after, I feel my body slowly lose its fight in staying awake as my eyes close shut on their own accord.

_Blood._

_Blood everywhere._

_Blood in the sand, in the water, all over Edwards face, and I am covered in even more blood. I try to wipe my hands off frantically but to no avail. Sobs rack through my body as Edward stalks closer towards me. Fear radiates off of my body as I realize I am stuck in the same spot unable to move my feet._

"Come on, darlin'," I hear Jasper saying as he shakes me awake.

I gasp as I shoot straight up, colliding into Jaspers chest from his close proximity and bury my face in his chest breathing in his scent to help calm myself down. Jasper's arms wrap securely around me, pulling me against his body as I wrap my own arms around his waist tightly. Tears threaten to spill over for the umpteenth time within twenty-four hours. I'm so tired of the nightmares. I'm tired of the tears.

"It's okay, darlin'," Jasper whispers softly, rubbing my back gently before lifting me up bridal style and walks through the house up to our bedroom. "I'm going to take a quick shower," Jasper says as he lays me in bed, covering me up with the comforter.

When I don't release my hands from behind his shirt, Jasper gently pries my fingers free of his clothing and kisses each knuckle before placing my hands down in my lap. Looking up, I notice how disheveled Jasper looks from his hunt, so I nod slightly, sinking back into the pillows. Without hesitating, Jasper quickly grabs a change of clothes and is in the bathroom with the water running in no time at all. Not even five minutes pass by before Jasper is sliding into bed and under the covers, pulling me against his body. Instantly I roll onto my side, pressing my face against his chest and breathe him in deeply.

"Get anything good?" I ask after a little while, looking up from under my eye lashes as I trace small patterns along his shoulder absentmindedly.

A small smile appears as his hand makes its way through my hair, gently untangling some of my curls as he goes. "Just a couple of deer and a bear. Nothing special," he tells me, pressing his lips against my forehead. "You should get some sleep, darlin'."

I shake my head slightly, "I don't want to sleep."

"Peter and Char will be here in a couple days' time," Jasper informs me, making me perk up a bit. "They stopped back in Forks to gather some of our belongings…"

"Will we be able to go back?" I ask quietly, my stomach suddenly churning in thought of ever going back to Charlie's house and not have him there sitting in his chair with a beer in his hand.

"Of course. Whenever you're ready, darlin'. Just let me know and we get on the first flight out on a private jet," Jasper says, shifting his body so that he is completely laying down on his side, pulling my body against his.

I'm not sure how much time passes before I am starting to doze off and Jasper is gently rubbing my back as he hums softly. Rolling onto my stomach, I let his touch lull me to sleep as his humming relaxes me even more.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

"Come on, sugar," Charlotte says as she takes my hand in her own. "The boys are going out so that leaves me and you to do whatever for a few hours. We're gonna go and spend our day looking for whatever we can get our hands on."

I raise an eyebrow towards her as I finish my salad. "Didn't we just go shopping though?" I question just as I hear Jasper and Peter bickering like an old married couple making me smile while Char simply rolls her eyes.

"We won't be shopping for furniture this time though. I could use an update to my clothing collection, and I know you sure as hell could too," Char states as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "The boys will be gone until late tonight anyways so there really isn't any reason to stay home all day," She all but begs.

"Fine. You win. But you can't make me eat alone if we are going to be out passed dinner time," I smile widely just as she groans. "Fair is fair," I tell her as I hop down from the chair and dispose of my empty salad container.

The boys walk into the kitchen to say goodbye as I grab myself a water out of the fridge and take a drink. Jasper wraps his hands around my hips and hoists me up so that I am eye level with him. Wrapping my legs around his waist as my arms make their way around his shoulders.

"Hey," I smile widely.

"Hey yourself," Jasper smiles, pecking my lips quickly. "You going to be okay with Char for a bit?"

I nod. "Of course. Unless you know something that I don't?"

Jasper shakes his head all the while seeming to try to hide a smirk so as I go to comment on it, his mouth covers mine. All coherent thoughts go out the window, much as he planned, I am sure, but my mouth moves against his on its own accord. Before we can get too carried away however, Peter clears his throat making Jasper wave his hand to try to get him to go away. I can't help but laugh and pull away but Jasper just growls pulls me right back to his mouth, tightening his hold around my waist. His tongue darts out and seeks entrance that I take a small joy in denying as I know Peter will simply start saying vulgar things to make me embarrassed.

I pull away shaking my head. "You know just as well as I do that Peter will come up with some ammunition if you keep ignoring him," I say.

"She's right you know!" Peter says. "Remember the last time when we walked in on you guys going at it on the couch and- "

"No need for the reminder, Peter!" I snap at him earning a laugh that gets a loud _smack _in return.

Jasper curses softly as he reluctantly slides me down his body until my feet touch the tile floor. "We should be back before you go to sleep," He tells me.

"Come on, I have plans tonight after we return," Peter says wiggling his eyebrows earning an eye roll from me and another loud _smack _from Char.

"From the sounds of it Peter, you won't be getting anything tonight," Jasper tells him.

"Damn Bella! You look hot!" Char all but cat calls from half-way across the store as she brings me a jean jacket to go with the black sundress I picked out.

Grabbing the jacket from her hand, I slip it on and go look in the mirror to see how it looks. Even I have to say, I look pretty damn good in the outfit. My cowboy boots that Jasper got me after we moved to Texas definitely compliment and pull everything together. Char smiles as she comes back with a few more outfits for me to try on and some for herself as well. An hour later we are checking out and making our way out of the store and to a small restaurant across the street.

"Peter and I are thinking about going on a trip soon," Charlotte says casually as I begin to eat my burger.

"For how long?" I question slightly disappointed with her confession.

"Peter doesn't know yet, but I don't think for long. I think we are going to make our way to New Orleans though. We haven't been there for a while and the night life is fantastic," She tells me. "You and Jasper haven't had any alone time for a while, right?"

I shrug slightly but nod at the same time. "Yeah I guess so. It'll just be weird without you guys around," I say truthfully.

"We'll always be a phone call away, sugar," Char pats my hand gently. "Now hurry up, we've got a couple more stores before we head back home."

By six in the evening, we are carrying our bags into the house and to our bedrooms to put everything away. After hanging everything, I grab a change of clothes and head to the shower. I don't bother in taking my time so within ten minutes, I am finished and am stepping out and getting dressed. By the time I step back into the bedroom the door opens up to reveal Jasper walking in. Naturally, my stomach fills with butterflies as I lay eyes on him and he doesn't waste any time to make his way over to me.

"Did you have a good time with Charlotte?" He asks as he scoops me up and lays me on the bed before kicking off his shoes and crawling up my body, placing soft wet kissing here and there along the way.

**JPOV**

I inhale Bella's scent as I make my way to settle between her legs, kissing the exposed skin on her shoulder. Bella forms goosebumps due to the coldness of my skin making me smile as she shivers involuntarily. Her hands make their way through my hair, massaging my scalp gently and in turn makes me feel as if I could be covered in my own goosebumps.

"Yeah," She tells me. "Char said her, and Peter will be going away soon."

Everything tells me that she is a bit disappointed, I understand since her and Char got pretty close in the short time that they've known one another. Even her and Peter have their own banter, much like Emmett and herself. Being in the same house for a year with my brother and sister and having a routine is what helped Bella the most I believe; especially after what Edward had done not only to her, but to her father.

"They'll come back, darlin'," I reply, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "This is the longest they've been in one place in a little while. Besides, I think I would like to have my way with you anytime I want without getting caught on the couch again," I smirk, playfully biting her bottom lip.

A small moan emits from Bella just as her lust spikes making me smile as I decide to pull her bottom lip between my teeth and gently suck. Bella's hands tug on my hair, pulling me closer lust hitting me in waves as her arousal starts to form. I groan softly at the sweet smell that is Bella, shifting my body so that can trail my hand down her cotton pajamas. Thrusting my tongue into her warm mouth, I let out a groan. A tugging on my shirt grabs my attention, which I discard immediately after leaning up. Bella's eye's roam my torso before she sits up, pushing against my chest to lay me on my back and after I do as she wants, she is quickly climbing on top of me straddling my hips. My hands automatically get placed on her hips as she leans down, placing hot wet kisses on every scar she can see, slowly trailing down my torso and stopping at the edge of my jeans.

Crawling down more, Bella quickly unbuttons and unzips my jeans, tugging them down along with my boxers before kicking them down the rest of the way with her foot where I fling them somewhere at the end of the bed. Before I can reach for her, she has my member in her mouth making me groan. I'm completely lost in everything Bella that all too soon I am pulling a protesting human away from me and switching positions.

The night ends with us both panting, coming down from our highs as I drag the covers over Bella, pulling her close to my chest. Once our breathing returns to normal, we lay there in silence simply enjoying one another.

"Bella?" I say quietly just as she is starting to fall asleep.

"Mm?" She mumbles, trying to muster up some energy to respond.

"Marry me," I request.

Quicker than what I thought she could move; she shoots up and twists to look at me. "What?"

**A/N: Sorry guys, everything is pretty hectic and with now a newborn in the mix, it's been completely exhausting. I'll try to do better in updating and not going so long without updating even if it means shorter chapters. **


	20. Chapter 20

**BPOV**

"Where are we going?" I question as Jasper lifts me effortlessly onto his back wrapping my legs securely around his waist as my arms find their way around his throat.

"You'll see. Just close your eyes," He tells me excitedly.

The wind whips through my hair as he runs in vampire speed as I keep my head tucked in the crook of Jasper's neck, breathing him in deeply which seems to make Jasper amused as I can feel him chuckle. I blush as I tighten my grip around him, "Don't pretend you don't do the same when you think I'm not paying attention," I say which shuts him up making me laugh at him in return. "That's what I thought," placing a soft kiss on his shoulder I smile to myself.

A few minutes more pass along before we slowly come to a stop and before I have time to release, Jasper has pulled me in front of his body and plants his mouth on mine. My mouth works against his; but the kiss doesn't last as long as I would have liked it to. Jasper releases my grip from his body, sliding me down until my feet hit the ground and tells me to keep my eyes closed until he says. I do as he says, trying to listen to what is going on behind me that has his attention and suddenly I feel a rush of excitement that I know I didn't produce on my own.

"Everything okay back there?" I question and just then the excitement gets reigned in and is replaced with my own nervousness as he keeps silent for a bit longer.

"Okay, Bella… turn around," Jasper finally speaks.

Being careful not to twist my ankle as I turn around, I see that Jasper has lit up a couple dozen candles in the shape of a big heart in the small clearing in the middle of the woods. In the center of the heart Jasper is down on one knee with a small black box with a glinting ring inside. My stomach does a flip- butterflies filling my stomach up to the point of it being painful as I bite my bottom lip as I stare intently at Jasper.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Jasper begins which automatically makes my eyes tear up. "You have completely stollen my un-beating heart and made it come to life with everything you do. You are absolutely everything I could ever want and everything I will ever need. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you- "

I didn't even notice I moved from my spot just outside of the candles until I am on my knees in front of Jasper with tears coming down my face just before I wrap my arms around him. I'm sure there was more of the speech meant to be said however I didn't need to hear it as I felt Jasper shift us into a sitting position with me straddling his lap. My mouth attacks his, full of love, of passion, of need, and of everything in between. One of his hands makes its way to my neck, applying pressure to deepen the kiss considerably.

"Mmm…" Jasper mumbles against my lips before pulling away. "Is that a yes?"

I shake my head and watch as Jasper's face falls just before I push out as much love as I can muster up his way. "It's a _hell yes_," I smile brightly. "Surely I wasn't that good of an actor to you."

Jasper slips the ring onto my finger with a smile. "To be honest I wasn't fully engaged with your emotions- I was too busy trying to settle my own."

Staring down at my hand, taking in the ring I smile. It's a white gold band with four black diamonds on each side with a strip of small diamonds before it meets in the middle of what looks like one diamond but is really four all put together. The sun peaks through some of the trees lighting up my ring and in turn parts of Jasper's hand as it has my hand clasped gently in his hand. We've never spoke to each other about me changing into a vampire, so with that thought in mind, I nervously bite my lip and look up at Jasper.

"What is it, darlin'?" He questions, kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Well… it's just…" I sigh. "You do want me _forever_… don't you?" I ask.

Jasper chuckles, letting out a gust of air. "Isabella, I want you. I want you every day, all day. I want you every night, all night. I want you now, and I want you later. I want you every year, every moment, every second of forever. I want you for eternity and then whatever life there is after this one. No amount of time given will ever be enough."

I can feel the tears well up in my eyes as I feel his arms wrap securely around me waist, pulling my body against his as his mouth kisses every inch of my face making me giggle. Tangling my hands into his soft hair, I pull his mouth to my own, sighing in contentment as our mouths work together. In this moment I feel grateful to Edward for leaving because had he not left me in the woods, I wouldn't be with this amazing vampire right now. In this moment I feel as if nothing bad has ever happened, as if Edward never existed… just like he wanted.

"I love you so much, Bella," Jasper whispers when he pulls away to let me breathe.

"I love you too, Jasper," I reply with a smile. "Are we going to pretend you didn't force me to sleep the other night then?" I question smirking.

Jaspers mouth opens but no words come out making me laugh, it's not as if he could make me forget what happened. He growls playfully before attacking my lips.

**JPOV**

"You can do it, Major," Peter tells me confidently. "There is no way in hell you will be able to drain her, even your inner beast couldn't hurt her. Char and I will stay close by to make you feel better, but you have to give yourself _some _credit."

Sighing I nod in agreement. "I know you're right; I just don't feel the need to take the risk of losing control."

It's been a year since Bella had become my wife and we both agreed that when she felt ready, I would be the one to change her, forever sealing her fate. A few months ago, Bella finally asked about Charlie and I told her the truth. Charlie will forever be with Bella, not only in her heart or her memories, but on her finger. Peter, Char, and I had cremated Charlie, keeping his ashes for this specific reason, her ring. The remaining ashes Bella decided to release at a lake where he would take her as a small girl but before we went, I took out a small amount for one more piece of jewelry which she will receive tonight.

"You won't. Now, let's get back to our girls, shall we?" Peter replies pulling me out of my thoughts.

Driving back from town, I suddenly can't wait to be alone with Bella. Once we get home, we both rush into the house to find Bella finishing up her lunch with Charlotte yapping away at whatever it was to keep her entertained until we got back home. Wrapping my arms around Bella's waist, I kiss her shoulder then all the way up her neck until I reach her mouth. Desire fills her emotions as she leans against my chest looking up at me with an arched eyebrow. Tilting my head to the side, I indicate our bedroom as I sent her my own desire which she immediately responds to, so I scoop her up into my arms and take off to the room.

After the door is closed, I attack her mouth, groaning at her sweet taste, intruding on her mouth with my tongue as I lay her in the center of the bed. Bella breaks the kiss, panting heavily as she wiggles underneath my body, so I lean up allowing her to move onto her knees, pulling at my belt buckle. I can't help the soft laugh that escapes my lips as her frustration grows so I simply yank the now uncomfortable piece of clothing right off my body- along with the horrid belt.

"That works too," Bella mumbles as she grabs my extremely hard cock into her small warm hand, forcing a hiss from my lips.

Bella's mouth quickly engulfs my member, her hot little mouth smiling as I wrap my hand around her long brown hair groaning as she goes to work. I let my head fall back as her teeth gently scrape along my shaft, quickly the tightening in my stomach makes itself known but I don't want to release right now so I pull Bella gently away. I don't give her time to question me as I peel off her insanely tight tank top and shorts- practically drooling as I gaze down at her smooth body. Without wasting time, I pepper kisses all over her face before trailing them down her neck and slowly down to her chest. Getting to her right breast, I latch onto her nipple forcing a soft sigh from Bella's mouth just before I bite down just enough for a reaction.

"Oh!" She gasps, her arousal becomes even stronger than before as her back arches into me.

I smile as I repeat the process to her other breast which causes Bella to try to rub her lower half onto my leg for some much needed friction, but I pull away.

"Not yet, darlin'," I say- my voice covered in lust and hoarse from lack of… _proper _lubrication. "I need you all hot and bothered for me."

"You aren't playing fair," she groans out as I continue my assault down the valley of her breasts.

My tongue flicks out, tasting her glorious skin as my hands massage her legs gently before I spread them open for me to lay between. Before I can continue to my destination however, we are rudely interrupted by Peter pounding on the door.

"Sorry Major, but I think you should come down here," Peter says making me growl lowly.

"Can it wait?" I ask impatiently.

"Obviously not if I'm interrupting you," he snaps back.

Bella wiggles from under me and reaches to grab her tank top from across the bed making me frown. I tell Peter to give us a minute and he walks away. Opening up my senses I realize we are not alone and that the scents are ones I haven't been around for a while. My frown deepens.

"What is it?" Bella asks as she pulls her hair up into a ponytail.

"We have visitors," I reply as I lift her up into my arms, kissing her deeply. "I love you, darlin'."

Walking out of the bedroom we make our way downstairs to the visitors waiting anxiously in the living room. Bella's emotions seem to explode once we get to our destination and before anybody can say anything Bella pulls away from me and makes her way back upstairs. Knowing she needs a couple minutes to herself; I refrain from going with her and instead send her all my love which grants me her love right back to me making me smile before my attention gets diverted to the vampires in front of me.


End file.
